The Cyclone
by seashellien
Summary: Luhan, Kai, dan Yifan harus menerima bahwa kapalnya dibajak oleh The Cyclone - Bajak laut terkejam yang pernah ada "Tes nya sangat mudah, Luhan.. Aku akan menyentuh tubuhmu. Jika kau mendesah maka satu anak buahmu akan mendapat lima pukulan. Dan jika kau klimaks, maka aku akan menembak lima anak buahmu" HUNHAN - KAISOO - CHANBAEK - KRISTAO - NC - YAOI - RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER : 1**

**AUTHOR : SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED : M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**CAST : **

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**-**

Hai semua! seashellien balik lagi setelah lama hiatus... Bawa FF dengan cast Hunhan - Kaisoo :)  
>Typo kayaknya banyak... belum di check~<p>

FF ini settingnya di antara tahun 1800 an :) Ceritanya tentang bajak laut gitu deh!

Enjoy!

**====THE CYCLONE - CHAPTER 1 - START!====**

**Dua jam lalu**…. Semuanya terasa normal bagi Luhan. Dia masih bisamenikmati indahnya lautan yang terhampar luas di depan matanya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, membayangkan uang yang akan ia dapatkan setelah pelayaran iniselesai.

Pelayaran? Jika kalian ingin tahu, Luhan adalah pedagang muda yang sukses karena berani mengarungi lautan untuk pergi ke dunia barat. Dimulai dari Guangzhou, kota pelabuhan tempat ia dibesarkan, membuat ia terlalu mencintai samudra dan ingin mengarungi samudra luas yang terhampar dengan indah. Seakan menjadi _dunia baru _bagi Luhan – lautan membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus menjelajahinya. Dan jika dihitung, ini adalah pelayaran ke lima yang Luhan lakukan untuk berdagang. Luhan berdagang barang-barang antik ala negerinya,kain sutra dengan kualitas terbaik, serta rempah-rempah dan logam mulia.

Luhan hanya ditemani oleh anak buah yang berjumlah kurang lebih 30 orang, diantaranya adalah orang kepercayaannya, yaitu Wu Yifan – sepupunya yang dia sebut sebagai kembaran daritiang penyangga layar kapalnya. Sesungguhnya anggapan itu muncul hanya karena iri – Yifan terlalu tinggi, atau mungkin Luhan memang merasa dirinya pendek. Menyedihkan. Terkadang Luhan bahkan tak bisa mendapat wanita-wanita pilihannya karena Yifan terlalu bersinar seperti rambut keemasan yang melekat dikepalanya. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Wajah Luhan itu cantik – menurut Yifan. Jadikarena Luhan itu cantik, wanita akan lebih tertarik pada Yifan yang wajahnya lebih memancarkan kesan tampan.

Satu orang lagi yang perlu digaris-bawahi, adalah Kai – teman Luhan yang menurutnya seksi. Sama brengseknya dengan Yifan, dan harus kalian tahu bahwa Kai hanya suka laki-laki mungil yang imut dan cantik. Berbeda dengan Yifan yang _pemakan segala – _maksudnya adalah bisa _memakan _laki-laki atau perempuan. Sungguh menyebalkan! Terkadang Luhan harus memberi uang lebih kepada Kai dan Yifan hanya karena penis besar mereka yang tak pernah puas hanya dengan satu orang jalang.

_Untuk saat ini, kita bisa menganggap bahwa Luhan adalah yang paling normal dibanding ketiganya._

Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Tanpa mereka Luhan juga tak bisa berdagang dengan aman. Keduanya sudah seperti pengawal pribadi Luhan. Meskipun Luhan juga bisa menggunakan kepalan tinjunya, Luhan terlalu malas untuk menghabiskan tenaganya. Berbeda dengan Kai yang sangat suka kekerasan – terkadang bisa menghunus pedangnya kemanapun ia mau. Sedangkan Yifan yang memakai pistol sebagai senjata hanya menganggap pertarungan sebagai sebuah hiburan – dan juga orang-orang yang dilawannya sebagai sasaran tembak. _Lumayan untuk latihan menembak, _katanya…

Tapi Luhan masih memiliki daya tarik kuat sebagai seorang pria – setidaknya itulah yang Luhan pikirkan. Diabisa meniduri wanita manapun –yang tak disambar oleh Yifan tentunya – saat ia singgah di satu kota sembari berpesta pora di bar manapun yang ia inginkan.

Hey, jangan lupa bahwa Luhan adalah boss – dan Yifan -sepupunya- dan Kai -sahabatnya- masih berstatus hamba. Jika mengingat itu, Luhan akan tetap bahagia di dalam hatinya. Uang Luhan jelas jauh lebih banyak dari Yifan. Tentu saja, uang yang bertumpuk bisa membuat semua orang bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, bukan?

.

.

.

.

Tapi setelah **dua jam berlalu, **Luhan hanya bisa mengumpat dan menyumpah-nyumpah di dalam hatinya. Dua jam adalah waktu yang cukup banyak untuk mengubah perjalanan indah Luhan menjadi sebuah neraka. Dan neraka yang dimaksud adalah peristiwa pembajakan kapal yang dilakukan oleh para bajak laut. Yang dibajak adalah kapal milik Luhan!

Kenapa yang dibajak adalah kapal milik Luhan? Alasannya mudah, kapal Luhan adalah kapal yang bisa disebut kapal harta karun yang belum tenggelam karena di dalamnya terdapat barang dagangan Luhan yang harganya sangat mahal. Sasaran empuk untuk bajak laut bukan?

Semakin menyedihkan. Itulah yang bisa dikatakan jika menyangkut keadaan Luhan saat ini. Luhan saat ini ada dalam posisi terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan terikat di belakang sandaran kursi – serta kedua kakinya terikat di kedua kaki kursi untuk membuat kakinya mengangkang cukup lebar.. Mulutnya di ikat dengan kain hitam yang berbau aneh namun terasa familiar – dan Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa bau kain itu adalah siksaan yang lebih berat daripada pukulan dan tamparan yang ia dapat beberapa saat lalu.

Luhan sesungguhnya harus sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya matanya tak ditutup seperti anak buahnya yang terikat kaki dan tangannya – tanpa kursi yang bisa di duduki sehingga mereka semua hanya mampu meringkuk ketakutan karena kegelapan di matanya dan kebisuan di bibirnya. Setidaknya masih ada cahaya yang bisa Luhan lihat, dan masih ada pemandangan sekeliling yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Jika melihat tempat yang dipijak Luhan, ini adalah geladak utama dari kapal bajak laut itu. Pandangannya mengarah menuju langit, lalu turun hingga menemukan layar kapal berwarna hitam dengan lambang pusaran angin berwarna putih. Lalu ia menengok ke kiri dan melihat lima orang yang berpenampilan berbeda dibanding awak kapal lainnya. Mungkin mereka pemimpin kelompok bajak laut ini? – pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Namun Luhan kembali berpikir.

Luhan berpikir.

Berpikir..

Dan….

_SIAL!_

Batin Luhan mengumpat! Pikirannya makin kacau. Kecemasan dan ketakutan langsung menghinggapi pikirannya. Hanya dengan melihat lambang kelompok bajak laut itu Luhan sudah tau jika ia memangbenar-benar ada di neraka.

Kelompok bajak laut yang satu ini jelas merupakan kelompok yang sangat besar. Dan Luhan pun langsung teringatakan nama kelompok bajak laut ini..

**The Cyclone!**

Saat penyerangan para bajak lautitu ke kapal milik Luhan, Luhan sesungguhnya sudah merasa ciut. Ada lima kapal yang dimiliki oleh kelompok bajak laut tersebut. Satu diantara kapal tersebut adalah jenis Kapal Klipper – berasal dari Brittania Raya dan merupakan kapal dengan ukuran besar dengan tiga tiang layar utama serta tambahan layar di dekathaluan kapal. Satu lainnya adalah jenis kapal Brigantine yang memiliki duatiang utama dan salah satu tiangnya menggunakan layar yang bisa diputar atau _gaffsail. _Ukuran kapal Brigantine hampir sama dengan Kapal Klipper. Dan kapal terakhir adalah kapal Barque dengan tiga tiang layar utama dan ukuran yang paling besar jika dibanding dengan ketiga kapal lainnya.

_The Cyclone _memiliki lima pemimpin. Satu pemimpin utama dan empat lainnya adalah pemimpin yang bisa disebut sebagai kaki tangan si pemimpin utama. Mereka menempati kapal yang berbeda.

Yang pertama.

Kapal Klipper dihuni oleh dua pemimpin _The Cyclone_ . Pemimpin yang pertama merupakan petarung berjuluk _PhoenixFlame – _Park Chanyeol namanya. Dan seorang pemimpin lagi adalah Byun Baekhyun – yang mengkoordinasi semua anak buah dan hasil rampasan, membaginya dan mengelelola semuanya. Namun jika bicara soal pertarungan, Byun Baekhyunsama sekali bukan petarung yang bisa diremehkan. Keduanya memiliki hubungan rumit – bisa disebut '_bukan kekasih namunsaling memiliki_.'

Selanjutnya,kapal Brigantine dihuni oleh dua pemimpin – Do Kyungsoo dan Tao. Keduanya memilki fungsi seperti panglima – memimpin anak buah mereka saat mereka bekerja menyerang kapal lain atau sebuah kota. Mereka seumuran – sahabat yang dekat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Sedangkan yang terakhir, Kapal Barque hanya dihuni oleh satu pemimpin saja. Dia adalah pemimpin utama _The Cyclone – _pengatur strategipenyerangan dan juga membuat rencana-rencana penyerangan terhadap calon korban yang akan di jadikan sasaran oleh kelompoknya. Dia adalah yang terkuat, jadidia yang otomatis memimpin kelompok perompak ini.

Sedangkan kapal milik Luhan hanyalah Kapal Jung, jenis kapal layar yang diproduksi di kampung kapal Jung yang dimiliki Luhan adalah Kapal Jung yang berukuran paling besar, namun tetap saja ukuran Kapal Jung tetap dua kali lebih kecil dari kapal para bajak laut tersebut.

_Kalau melawan sama saja dengan bunuh diri bukan?_

Jadi Luhan memutuskan untukmenyerang _sedikit, _lalu akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putih. Setelah itu setiap orang yang ada di kapal milik Luhan harus diikat –agar tidak kabur, tentu saja. Termasuk Yifan dan Kai yang harus bernasib sama dengan anak buah kapal lainnya – terbungkam dan buta hanya karena kain sialan yang menutup mulut dan matanya. Yifan dan Kai sudah cukup banyak melawan, namun tetap saja mereka kalah jumlah.

Kelompok yang satu ini terlalu beracun – satu kiasan yang dipakai oleh banyak orang karena korban yang dipastikan akan mati jika terkena serangan mereka. Mereka tak hanya membajak kapal, namun juga mampu menyerang satu kota lalu merampas segala yang ada – dari harta benda hingga orang-orang yang akan dijadikan budak oleh mereka. Budak? Bukan budak untuk membersihkan kapal mereka– namun budak untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka. Luhan bergidik _ngeri _saat dirinya mengingat hal itu

Satu kejahatan terakhir yangmenurut Luhan paling kejam adalah menjual tawanan mereka kepada para penjual _budak. _Dan Luhan juga tak ingin jadi budak! _Luhan terbiasa jadi boss, ingat?_

Kalau soal membunuh.. itu bukan yang paling kejam menurut _The Cyclone_– karena mereka akan membiarkan korbannya mati dengan timah panas yang menembus tubuhnya – jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi budak seumur hidupnya.

Saat Luhan sedang asyik merenungi nasibnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia dikagetkan oleh sampul ikatan mulutnya yang terlepas begitu saja. Luhan merasakan ada sesorang di belakangnya. Orang itu melangkahkan kakinya – meskipun tak melihat Luhan masih bisa mendengar suara ketukan sepatu di lantai kayu geladak kapal.

Luhan belum bersuara sampai seseorang menarik dagunya dengan kasar, membuat Luhan mendongak, menatap orang yang berani menyentuhnya sembarangan. Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Luhan merasa larut dalam keindahan saat manik berwarna biru laut yang menatap matanya – tajam namun terasa indah, mengingatkannya pada samudra yang ia cintai selama ini. Dari mata saja, Luhan tahu bahwa bajak laut yang satu ini tampan – namun ketampanan itu belum bisa ia lihat secara utuh karena jarak keduanya yang terlalu dekat. Nafas bajak laut ini menggelitik, tercium bau tembakau, terkesan seksi dan menggairahkan.

Jangan sampai Luhan mengumpat lagi karena menyadari bahwa dirinya terpesona pada bajak laut sialan ini.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Pedagang..Perkenalkan, namaku Sehun, Pemimpin utama disini…"

Luhan berdecih, baru saja iamendengan sapaan _sok ramah _dari bajak laut yang membajak kapalnya.

"… Selamat datang di kapalku, dan terimakasih untuk harta yang kau persembahkan cuma-cuma pada kami…"

Seketika itu pula emosi Luhan meluap, mengungkapkan kemarahannya. Luhan masih sayang dengan hartanya, tentu saja..

"CUMA-CUMA KATAMU? AKU TAK SUDI MEMBERIKANNYA WALAU HANYA SE –"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras melayang kepipi kanan Luhan, membuatnya diam seketika. Rambut Luhan langsung ditarik begitu saja membuat kepalanya mendongak menatap langit biru di atas sana. Lalu dengan sekejap bibirnya dipermainkan begitu saja oleh bibir si bajak laut, dihisapdan digigit begitu saja tanpa permisi. _Hell,_Luhan tak pernah membayangkan jika bibirnya akan di lumat oleh laki-laki.

Demi bumi dan langit, ia masih normal! Masih menyukai wanita dengan tubuh seksi dan juga dada besar.

Dan tautan itu akhirnya terlepas,meninggalkan bibir Luhan yang sekarang masih terbuka, mengais oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sedangkan Sehun kini kembali ke posisi berdiri, menatap pemimpin _The Cyclone_ lain yang ada di pinggir geladak – yang sedari tadi menonton pertunjukan menarik antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku mau dia. Dia takkan kujual.. Dia akan kujadikan _milikku.._" Sehun berucap dengan santai sembari menghapus jejak air liur hasil dari perbuatan tidak sopan yang dilakukannya pada Luhan.

"Kau mau memperkosa dia, heum? Padahal aku mau penisnya memasuki lubangku.. Sayang sekali.." Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang barusan bicara. Baekhyun memang u_ke _cantik yang binal namun tak terkesan murahan – menurut Sehun.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau malahmemilih PEDAGANG PENDEK INI HAH?!" Chanyeol langsung berseru, menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan lalu menekankan kata-kata _celaan _untuk Luhan yang telah membuat Baekhyun-nya ingin diperkosa. Sangat menyebalkan – padahal Baekhyun jelas tahu bahwa penisnya selalu siap memasuki lubang Baekhyun kapan saja.

"Park Chanyeol !"

"Byun Baekhyun !"

"HEI BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?" Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bicara. Kyungsoo bisa dianggap sebagai _pawang dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol_ – satu-satunya yang bisa mengatur keduanya.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sehun terlalu malas untuk mengatur tingkah kekanakan mereka. Sehun memilih menarik kursi kosong dan menaruhnya di depan Luhan. Ia duduk dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Luhan lagi.

"Namamu Luhan bukan..? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian tertentu?! Jika kau mau jadi budak pemuas nafsuku, maka kami akan melepas semua anak buahmu dan juga mengembalikan hartamu. Kau cantik dan cocok jadi pasanganku." Sehun berucap, sedikit menyeringai karena ide baru terlintas di benaknya.

"Aku tidak sudi membuat perjanjian dengan bajak laut yang takkan pernah menepati janji! Lagipula aku masih NORMAL dan menyukai wanita!" Mendengar ucapan Luhan yang menekankan kata _normal_, Sehun mengerti bahwa Luhan benar-benar harus merasakan disetubuhi pria untuk mengubah orientasi seksualnya.

"Benarkah kau ini normal..? "Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

"TENTU SAJA! " Luhan berucapdengan berapi-api. _Menarik – pikir Sehun. _Sehun sekarang memiliki fantasi lebih gila soal Luhan. _Menantang – itulah yang Sehun lihat dari Luhan. _Sehun tak pernah ditolak siapapun sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide licik dan menyenangkan di pikiran Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, menandakan bahwa ia sangat senang dengan otaknya yang bekerja sangat cepat.

"Begini saja, jika kau benar-benar _straight, _maka kau harus membuktikannya padaku lewat sebuah tes kecil. Jika kau lolos, maka kau dan anak buahmu akan mendapat kebebasan. Kami juga tak akan mengambil secuil – pun dari hartamu." Luhan mengerenyitkan dahi saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, membuatnya berpikir – _ini lebih mudah daripada perjanjian yang diucapkan di awal tadi._

"Kami adalah _The Cyclone, _kau tahu kan bahwa kami sangat menjaga perjanjian yang kami buat?" Luhan makin berpikir – _The Cyclone _memang terkenal sedikit berbeda dari kelompok bajak laut lain yang licik. Walau mereka kuat – mereka bisa menjaga perjanjian pada siapapun.

"Aku setuju! Tes-nya seperti apa…?" Setelah ini, pasti anak buah Luhan akan merutuki kebodohan Luhan karena Luhan menyetujui perjanjian bodoh itu.

Namun Luhan yang dikatakan bodoh itu terlalu percaya diri dengan orientasi seksualnya – padahal tes yang Sehun siapkan akan lebih gila dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Baiklah..Tes nya sangat akan menyentuh tubuhmu, di bagian apapun yang aku inginkan. Jika kau mendesah maka satu anak buahmu akan mendapat lima pukulan. Dan jika kau klimaks, maka aku akan menembak lima anak buahmu…"

"A—APAA?"

Semua orang yang mendengar itu kaget – bahkan termasuk Yifan, Kai, dan keempat pemimpin _The Cyclone _lainnya.

_Sehun tak pernah suka basa-basi. Biasanya dia akan langsung membunuh atau menjadikan korbannya sebagai tahanan.. Tapi ini..? Sungguh bukan Sehun yang biasanya– _itulah yang dipikirkan keempat pemimpin lain.

Sedangkan Kai dan Yifan merasabahwa Luhan pasti gagal – mereka terlalu mengenal Luhan. Luhan itu sebenarnya memiliki sifat _uke, _namun tertutup oleh sikap Luhan yang sok _manly. _Bahkan mereka berdua sudah menyiapkan tubuh mereka untuk kena pukulan

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju juga?" Sehun kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo – Tao – Chanyeol – Baekhyun.

Semuanya – kecuali Kyungsoo –hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan. Alasannya? Mereka cukup senang karena Sehun sepertinya bisa bersenang-senang – dan mereka bisa memukul siapapun yang mereka suka – _jika Luhan mendesah, tentunya. _

Namun Kyungsoo yang tak merespon membuat Sehun mengerenyitkan dahi. Kyungsoo terlihat memperhatikan seseorang dibelakangnya. Sehun menoleh, melihat siapa yang dilihat oleh Kyungsoo.

Yang dilihat Kyungsoo ternyata adalah anak buah Luhan – yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat keemasan dengan kulit berwarna _tan. Ada apa sebenarnya? –Sehun bertanya dalam hati. _

Luhan-pun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo. _Kai! Dia memperhatikan Kai! _Kata Luhan dalam hati.

Namun belum selesai Sehun memperhatikan tawanan yang diperhatikan Kyungsoo, Para pemimpin itu dikejutkan oleh suara langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke depan seorang tawanan yang meringkuk di lantai geladak. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik kasar tawanan itu untuk membuatnya berlutut. Luhan melihat semuanya, dan rasa khawatirnya membuncah.

"KAI!" Luhan berteriak berusaha menyadarkan Kai untuk melawan. Tak bisa melawan, itulah kata-kata yang tepat. Bukankah Kai saat ini terikat? Lagipula Kai mungkin kelelahan setelah melawan para bajak laut ini.

Tak disangka, kini Kyungsoo malah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kai,melepas kain penutup mata dan juga mulut Kai, membuat Kai bisa melihat apa yangada di depannya, dan…

"Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil pria yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai tiba-tiba berucap begitu saja, memanggil pria yang di depannya.

Jongin terperangah - pria cantik di depannya ini sangat dikenalnya - sangat dirindukannya. Kai menahan perasaan membuncah yang langsung muncul dalam dirinya. Terlalu bahagia..

Tak ada percakapan apapun setelahnya – keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Kai menatap Kyungsoo hanya dalam beberapa detik karena Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan berdiri menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Kau boleh memukul siapapun kecuali Jongin. Kalau kau sampai melukainya lagi maka aku yang akan membunuhmu..Dan kau bisa melanjutkan tes sialanmu itu..." Kyungsoo berucap dengan penekanan– membuat Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk karenanya.

Sedangkan Luhan semakin bingung –seingatnya tak ada yang tahu nama asli Kai kecuali dirinya dan Yifan.. Namun entahlah! Luhan tak mau terlalu memikirkannya karena jantungnya makin berdegup kacau saat Sehun kembali menatapnya. Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menarik dagu Luhan mendekat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak mengelus paha Luhan yang masih tertutup celana.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarangLuhan..?"

"NGAAAAAH~" Luhan mendesah keras! Terlalu mendadak! Penisnya diremas begitu saja, membuatnya langsung mengeluarkan suara laknat yang seharusnya di tahan.

"Satu desahan.. Lima pukulan untuk satu anak buahmu.." Sehun berbisik dengan suara rendah tepat di depan bibir Luhan.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak maju,menarik seorang yang berambut pirang lalu "ARRGH!" memukulinya begitu saja.

Luhan makin terbelalak –suara rintihan itu… itu suara Yifan!

"KUMOHON JANGAN PUKUL DIA –MMMPHH!"

Teriakan Luhan seakan terlambat. Lima pukulan sudah melayang ke tubuh Yifan.

-To Be Continued-

Kalo ada typo dimaafkan ya ._. silahkan comment dan like :3  
>thanks!<p>

Oh iya, konfliknya kaisoo akan muncul di chapter depan, soalnya disini mereka masih kayak misteri :3

~posted by seashellien


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER : 2**

**AUTHOR : SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED : M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**CAST : **

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_**-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**__**-**_

_**-THIS STORY IS BELONG TO seashellien!-**_

.

.

.

**=====PREVIOUS CHAPTER=====**

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarangLuhan..?"

"NGAAAAAH~" Luhan mendesah keras! Terlalu mendadak! Penisnya diremas begitu saja, membuatnya langsung mengeluarkan suara laknat yang seharusnya di tahan.

"Satu desahan.. Lima pukulan untuk satu anak buahmu.." Sehun berbisik dengan suara rendah tepat di depan bibir Luhan.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak maju,menarik seorang yang berambut pirang lalu "ARRGH!" memukulinya begitu saja.

Luhan makin terbelalak –suara rintihan itu… itu suara Yifan!

"KUMOHON JANGAN PUKUL DIA –MMMPHH!"

Teriakan Luhan seakan terlambat. Lima pukulan sudah melayang ke tubuh Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 2 – START ! =====**

Chanyeol menyeringai, meskipun hanya lima pukulan namun Chanyeol cukup puas. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya bisa memukul siapapun yang ia inginkan. Chanyeol memang terlalu suka kekerasan - alasan sederhana mengapa dirinya yang maju duluan.

Sedangkan Yifan yang dipukuli mengumpat dalam hatinya –_ jika aku tidak terikat maka aku akan langsung menembak kepala bajak laut brengsek ini!_

Sedangkan bagaimana pemimpin yang lainnya?

Baekhyun hanya meliipat pergelangan tangannya dan memutar bola matanya jengah – kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka menyiksa dan temperamental sudah ia hafal dengan sangat baik. Bahkan jika Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan emosi yang tidak stabil, maka ia akan menghajar siapapun hingga babak belur, atau….. _menghajar dirinyadi ranjang. _Memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun bergidik sembari mengingat nikmatnya _dihajar _oleh Chanyeol.

Bagaimana dengan Tao? Meskipun Tao tak banyak bicara, Tao sebenarnya sudah berteriak senang di dalam hatinya – setidaknya dia bisa menembak seseorang dengan pistol baru yang barusan ia jarah dari kapal milik Luhan. Pistol yang benar-benar bagus dan mahal – membuatnya memekik kegirangan ketika pertama kali menggeledah ruangan di dalam kapal yang barusan ia bajak. _Pedagang cantik itu pasti klimaks dengan cepat – _itulah yang Tao percayai.

Kyungsoo? Jika bertanya tentang Kyungsoo maka jawabannya adalah _bingung. _Kyungsoo menunduk – menatap lantai kayu yang ia pijak. Pikirannya kacau. Hanya ada nama Kim Jongin yang terngiang dalam pikirannya_. Semakin terngiang, rasanya semakin menyesakkan._ Bahkan untuk kembali menatap Jongin saja dia tak mampu. Rasa sakit hati itu menguar seiring detik waktu yang terus berjalan. Hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan Kyungsoo saat ini – yaitu _hancur._ Tangannya mengepal, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa bahagia? Tidak… Kyungsoo terlanjur memendam rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin merutuki siapapun dari kawannya yang memiliki rencana untuk membajak Kapal milik Luhan. Setidaknya jika mereka tidak membajak Kapal Luhan, maka dirinya tidak akan menemukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo sejak awal memang berniat untuk mencari Jongin, tapi dia tak siap untuk menemui Jongin._ Lebih tepatnya – hatinya belum siap bertemu Jongin._

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun pasti sedang bersenang-senang bukan? Tepat setelah _remasan pertama _dan juga _desahan pertama – _Sehun langsung melumat bibir Luhan yang sangat ia sukai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangan kirinya kini _hanya sedikit membelai_ penis Luhan yang tertutup celana. Setelah itu tangan kanan yang awalnya digunakan untuk mencengkeram dagu Luhan kini menjalar masuk ke dalam pakaian Luhan, meraba perut datar Luhan lalu menelusup naik menuju tempat sensitive selanjutnya, yaitu puting Luhan. Sehun hanya memilinnya perlahan. Reaksi Luhan? Untung saja Luhan tidak mendesah. Luhan hanya membuka mulutnya makin lebar, memberI akses lebih bagi Sehun.

Sungguh, Luhan sudah menahan mati-matian agar desahannya tak terdengar – Luhan masih memikirkan anak buah yang dia pimpin. Namun Luhan sungguh tak bisa menolak apapun yang Sehun lakukan.

Tapi Sehun sama sekali belum menyerah – kini tangan kirinya yang hanya _membelai _mulai membuka celana Luhan perlahan, hanya menarik penis Luhan untuk keluar tanpa melepas celananya lalu mengocoknya pelan – berniat menggoda.

"Oh Oh sudah kuduga, penisnya lumayan besar.. " Baru saja di Byun _binal _Baekhyun berucap setelah melihat penis Luhan secara langsung.. "Sungguh aku juga ingin bergabung jika dia gagal dalam tes sialan ini.." Seringai mesum muncul dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya makin _tersulut. _

Jika Chanyeol _tersulut, _maka bisa dipastikan bahwa hanya ada erangan-erangan serta desahan-desahan penuh keputus-asaan dari bibir Baekhyun dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

Dan tentu saja Baekhyun belum peka terhadap kemungkinan buruk yang ada…

_Baekhyun belum peka, _sampai Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding kayu di belakangnya, dan menghujani bibir baekhyun dengan ciuman penuh nafsu. Baekhyun mengerang dan mendesah tertahan dengan mudah – karena dirinya sudah cukup terangsang karena melihat adegan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jika kau lelah karena Chanyeol, kau bisa istirahat dua hari kedepan Byun.." Sehun berucap karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun esok pagi, dan Baekhyun hanya merespon di dalam hatinya dengan umpatan dan sedikit desahan di mulutnya. _Sehun tahu bahwa aku takkan bisa berjalan besok – _kata baekhyun dalam hati.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan _tes _yang ia berikan. Setekah melepas _tautannya _dengan Luhan, kedua tangan yang sebelumnya _menelusup dan meremas_ kini mengambil pisau lipat di saku celana miliknya – untuk menyobek pakaian Luhan dan juga sedikit memberikan _sayatan _kecil di dada Luhan. Sehun menyeringai mesum karena melihat Luhan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Terlihat seperti _menikmati – _namun kenyataannya Luhan juga meringis menahan perih.

Setelah merusak pakaian mahal milik Luhan, Sehun langsung menyibak pakaian yang Luhan pakai hingga dada telanjang Luhan terlihat begitu saja. Sehun menelan ludahnya – Luhan terlalu menggiurkan untuk _dimakan._

"Tubuhmu indah…" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan.. "Dan.. Kau merasakannya bukan? Penismu sudah berdiri Luhan.. itukah yang kau sebut _straight?" _Sehun tersenyum mengejek, lalu mengulum telinga Luhan dan berusaha turun menuju perpotongan leher Luhan yang sudah tersedia untuk dihisap.

"Kau… Bajak Laut Keparat.. "Luhan menggigit bibirnya lagi setelah berucap – menahan desahan. "Kau sungguh Brengsek!"

Sehun kini menggertakkan giginya – menahan amarah. Tangannya langsung mengocok penis Luhan dengan lebih brutal dan bibirnya langsung turun untuk menghisap puting kiri milik Luhan. Tangan kanannya menarik puting kanan Luhan dengan kasar bersamaan dengan remasan kuat di penis Luhan, menghasilkan..

"Engggghhh… AKKH!"

Luhan merutuki dirinya lagi di dalam hati – sembari meminta maaf pada anak buahnya – namun juga tak bisa terucap.

"Teman-teman.. Sepuluh Pukulan.." Sehun mengkomando teman-temannya untuk menyerang.

"BIAR AKU SAJA" Kyungsoo berteriak, membuat Chanyeol yang hampir saja melepas cumbuannya pada bibir Baekhyun – membatalkan niatnya untuk memberi 10 pukulan pada tawanan.

_Terlalu lama menunggu – terlalu lama berlari – terlalu lama mencari.._

Hati Kyungsoo terlalu sakit...

Setidaknya dengan 10 pukulan, Kyungsoo ingin meluapkan segalanya – rasa penyesalan, sakit hati, dan…_rasa cinta yang dibalas oleh sebuah peristiwa yang disebut 'ditinggalkan'._

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa ke arah Jongin, menarik kerah baju milik Jongin dan berbicara tepat di depan bibir Jongin…

"Aku sengaja menyuruh mereka untuk tidak melukaimu karena aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya.."

Jongin terdiam dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. _Apa kau telah membenciku..? – _kata Jongin dalam hati. Sedangkan Kyungsoo ingin melukai Jongin sebagai pembalasan akan luka hati yang ia alami. _Tak sebanding – _namun setidaknya bisa melepas sedikit rasa sesak di hatinya.

"Dan pukulan pertama, kupersembahkan untuk Ayah yang hancur karena kau tinggalkan.."

BUGH! Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi Jongin.

"Pukulan kedua… untuk air mata ibu yang terus mengalir karenamu!"

BUGH!

"Pukulan ketiga… Untuk kematian ayah yang tragis karena mencari keberadaanmu…"

BUGH!

"Pukulan keempat! Untuk kematian ibu yang akhirnya meninggalkanku karena terus meratapi kepergianmu!"

BUGH!

""Argghh!"

"Pukulan kelima! Untuk penderitaanku selama kau pergi!"

BUGH!

"Pukulan keenam… Untuk rasa sakit hatiku karena kepergianmu, BRENGSEK!"

BUGH!

"Akh!"

"Tiga pukulan selanjutnya – untuk tiga tahun waktuku yang terbuang percuma untuk mencarimu!"

BUGH!

DUAKKHH!

"Arrghh!"

BUGH!

"Pukulan TERAKHIR! Untuk kebodohanku yang mencintaimu, adik kandungku sendiri!"

BUGH!

Sepuluh pukulan telah berakhir. Kegiatan _bercumbu _yang terjadi di geladak kapal ini sudah berhenti karena keributan yang Kyungsoo ciptakan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya _asik dengan dunianya _langsung berhenti karena teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar memilukan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa Kyungsoo tak pernah menunjukkan emosi yang seperti ini. Terdengar seperti _marah, _namun penuh dengan _penyesalan dan perasaan pilu. _

Begitupun dengan Sehun. Sehun langsung meninggalkan _pekerjaannya _untuk menjamah Luhan dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menghukum Kai.

Sehun -dan juga Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol- tahu bahwa pada awal pertemuan mereka, Do Kyungsoo mengenalkan dirinya sebagai _Kim Kyungsoo. _Kim Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang memohon untuk bergabung dalam _The Cyclone – _hanya untuk mencari seseorang bernama Kim Jongin. Sehun melihat kejujuran di mata Kyungsoo – lalu menyetujui begitu saja permohonan Kyungsoo.

Sehun sendiri yang akhirnya melatih Kyungsoo sejak awal bergabungnya Kyungsoo di _The Cyclone_ – mengubah _Kim Kyungsoo si lemah _menjadi _Kyungsoo yang sekarang – _Do Kyungsoo yang ditakuti sebagai pemimpin _The Cyclone. _

_Alasan Kyungsoo untuk mengubah marganya hanya karena dirinya tak mau mengotori marga milik ayahnya dengan kejahatan yang ia lakukan sebagai bagian dari The Cyclone._

Tapi sayangnya, setelah Sehun menonton semua _kemarahan _Kyungsoo, Sehun akhirnya mengerti alasan Kyungsoo terus mencari seorang yang bernama Kim Jongin. Pada awalnya Sehun mengira Kim Jongin hanyalah adik Kyungsoo, namun ternyata mereka punya hubungan yang _lebih rumit _dari itu.

Meskipun Kyungsoo lebih tua dari Sehun, Sehun cukup mengagumi Kyungsoo yang tetap menaati perintahnya dan juga tak mempermasalahkan sikap Sehun yang terkadang terlalu _otoriter. _

Kyungsoo selalu patuh terhadap setiap ucapan Sehun – yang akhirnya malah membawa hubungan keduanya menjadi seperti kakak-adik yang sangat dekat. Kyungsoo juga adalah orang tergigih yang pernah Sehun temui dan juga _orang paling lembut _di saat yang bersamaan. Dua sifat yang bertolak-belakang ini membuat Sehun sedikit-banyak bangga. _Bangga karena hyung kesayangannya bisa menjadi satu dari lima petinggi The Cyclone dengan kemampuannya sendiri._

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Nafas Kyungsoo kini terengah-engah, lelah.

_Lelah dalam pengertian lainnya - dalam pencarian panjang yang serasa tak ada ujungnya.._ Kyungsoo kembali menarik kerah baju Jongin, memaksanya untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo yang tanpa terasa telah berair. Jongin kini berlulut, sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung terus mencarimu.. " Kyungsoo menahan isakannya "Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin terdiam. Sejak awal dia terkena pukulan Kyungsoo, dia tak banyak melawan, bahkan dia berusaha menahan rintihannya sebaik mungkin. _Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya – _kata Jongin dalam hati.

Dari kedalaman hatinya, Jongin _melihat_ semua perasaan Kyungsoo. Jongin masih menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sayu karena air mata. Jongin mengaguminya – keindahan dalam diri Kyungsoo yang tak bisa dilukiskan oleh kata-kata. Tapi sayangnya Jongin juga melihat goresan luka di dalamnya – menyadarkan dirinya tentang kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dibuat olehnya, yaitu meninggalkan orang-orang yang paling ia cintai.

"_Hyung _membencimu, Jongin-ah.. Hyung membencimu.. Hiks…" Kyungsoo terus merancau, lalu menaruh kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, namun malah semakin banyak menetes. Jongin terasa hangat – masih terasa sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo terlalu merindukannya – sangat merindukan Jonginnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Jongin-ah.. Jangan… Hiks.."

"Tidak _hyung, _aku disini.. Jangan menangis lagi, _arasseo_?"

Sedangkan tanpa disadari, suara langkah kaki tercipta dan menarik perhatian orang lain di geladak kapal. Seseorang sudah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jongin – tepat di belakang tubuh Jongin. Tangannya langsung bergerak. Dengan pisau lipat di tangan kirinya, orang itu melepas ikatan di tangan Jongin.

"Aku melepaskanmu karena kau harus menenangkan sahabatku, Kim Jongin-sshi.. " Tao berucap sembari berusaha melepas ikatan di tangan Jongin. "Hanya aku yang selalu mendengar tangisannya tepat saat penyerangan selesai dilakukan. Kau tahu kenapa dia menangis? Dia menangis hanya karena tak menemukan seseorang bernama Kim Jongin.."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan penuturan Tao yang barusan di dengarnya. _Benarkah selama tiga tahun terakhir Kyungsoo selalu mencarinya? _

Belum terjawab pertanyaan Jongin, kini ikatan tangan dan kaki Jongin telah terlepas. Jongin langsung menggunakan tangannya untuk mendekap Kyungsoo lebih dekat – menghasilkan isakan yang lebih kuat dari kakaknya. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo – menyesap aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak berubah.

"Jongin-ssi, kau bisa membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar di geladak dasar. Lewati saja pintu dibelakang temanku itu, masuk saja, kamarnya ada di pintu ketiga sebelah kiri." Tao mengarahkan dagunya kearah pintu yang menjadi tempat Baekhyun bersandar.

"Kurasa kalian butuh waktu untuk bicara.. Lagipula kami harus melanjutkan tes yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan juga pemimpinmu itu.." Tao kembali berucap, menyadarkan Jongin tentang kondisi yang di alami oleh kelompoknya. Jongin sedikit mendapatkan ide – yang menurutnya cukup bagus. Jongin juga masih memikirkan teman-temannya yang terikat, termasuk Yifan yang sekarang terduduk di lantai geladak.

Jongin melangkah lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang enggan lepas dari tubuhnya sembari menuruti perintah Tao. Saat dirinya sampai di depan pintu, Baekhyun _refleks_ membukakan pintu. Sampai di depan pintu, Jongin kembali mengajak Tao untuk bicara.

"Kenapa kau melepasku? Apa kau mempercayaiku, Tao-ssi?" Jongin berbalik menghadap Tao, berbicara sembari masih mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkan Kyungsoo dari isakannya yang belum berhenti sedari tadi.

"Aku mempercayaimu, tentu saja. Kau adiknya Kyungsoo bukan? Lagipula aku juga sangat yakin bahwa Kyungsoo takkan mau jika kau bawa untuk kabur dari sini." Tao memang tahu siapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang loyal pada Sehun dan juga dirinya. Sangat bisa dipastikan bahwa Kyungsoo takkan meninggalkan _The Cyclone _– karena Kyungsoo telah berjanji pula pada Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Tapi apa aku bisa meminta satu hal saja..?" Kini Jongin sedikit banyak berusaha untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Jika kau meminta untuk melepaskan semua teman-temanmu, maka jawabannya tidak." Chanyeol yang bersandar di samping pintu menyela begitu saja, membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa.

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun yang kini berada di samping Chanyeol juga ikut bicara dengan suara yang sedikit serak. _Seksi – _itulah yang langsung terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol hanya karena suara Baekhyun yang serak setelah _bercumbu_. Baekhyun yang melihat seringai di bibir Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. _Tidak bisakah Chanyeol tak berpikiran mesum tentang dirinya?_

Namun sepertinya kita juga harus bertanya balik pada Baekhyun – _Tidak bisakah kau tak berpikiran mesum terhadap siapapun yang menurutmu menarik?_

"Baiklah.." Jongin mendengus kesal. "Namun bisakah kau melepas ikatan di mata dan mulut temanku yang pirang itu? Sedari tadi dia menggumam terus, mengganggu." Jongin mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Yifan.

"Kalau hanya itu, tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya" Tao langsung melangkah ke arah Yifan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Jongin. Tao langsung melepas ikatan di mata dan mulut Yifan. Sedangkan Jongin kini masuk ke dalam kapal – membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar yang ditunjukkan Tao.

"Bajak laut KEPARAT! KALIAN SEHARUSNYA TAK MEMBERIKAN KAIN BAU UNTUK MENUTUP MULUTKU! APA KALIAN TERLALU MISKIN UNTUK MEMBELI BUDAK YANG BISA MENCUCI KAIN BUSUK KALIAN HAH?"

Semua orang yang ada di geladak kaget mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari pria berambut pirang. Ya, Yifan sepertinya murka. Luhan yang mendengar raungan Yifan sependapat. Kain penutup mulut mereka memang berbau busuk!

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah hampir melangkah untuk memukul Yifan karena kelancangan mulutnya, namun Luhan yang melihat bahwa keduanya akan memukul Yifan langsung berteriak untuk menghentikan keduanya.

"KALIAN TAK BOLEH MEMUKUL YIFAN! KALIAN SUDAH MEMUKUL SEPULUH KALI, JADI KALIAN TAK BOLEH MEMUKUL YIFAN LAGI!"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. Luhan memang ada benarnya. Tapi teriakan Luhan yang sedikit serak menyadarkan Sehun untuk melanjutkan kegiatan _mengasyikkan _sedari tadi tertunda. Namun sepertinya itu harus sedikit tertunda karena Yifan yang tak berhenti berteriak.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BAJAK LAUT KEPARAT! LEPAS!" Yifan masih meronta – meminta dilepaskan, meskipun sebenarnya mustahil.

"YIFAN DIAMLAH! BIAR AKU MELANJUTKAN PERJANJIAN INI DULU!" Luhan berteriak, berusaha memotong teriakan Yifan.

"KAU MAU MELANJUTKAN? KAU TAKKAN BERHASIL LUHAN! PENISMU SUDAH BERDIRI DAN KAU MASIH BISA OPTIMIS UNTUK MELEPASKAN ANAK BUAHMU?!" Yifan semakin murka. Luhan harusnya tahu bahwa Yifan pasti akan murka ketika keadaan tidak berpihak padanya _seperti sekarang. _Dan Luhan harusnya lebih tahu bahwa Yifan akan berucap seenaknya saat sedang murka.

"PERCAYALAH PADAKU!" Luhan berteriak – ikut tersulut amarah. Harga dirinya sebagai pria terluka.

"KAU MASIH BISA MENYURUHKU PERCAYA SETELAH AKU MENDENGAR DESAHANMU? AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN BERAKHIR DIPERKOSA OLEH BAJAK LAUT KEPARAT ITU!"

"KAU HARUSNYA DIAM YIFAN BODOH! KAU ––"

"KAU YANG BODOH! DAN KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIAM AGAR KAMI SEMUA TIDAK TERLUKA! AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN KLIMAKS BERKALI-KALI DAN MEMBUNUH KAMI SEMUA!"

Luhan terdiam setelah Yifan berteriak. Luhan merasakan kesalahan yang ia buat karena tak becus dalam memimpin anak buahnya. Yifan benar – setidaknya dirinya harus menjadi bisu sampai ini semua selesai. Seharusnya tubuhnya juga tak bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Sehun, namun kenyataannya? Dirinya bahkan membuka mulutnya dengan mudah untuk dijelajahi Sehun.

Yifan kini melihat wajah sedih Luhan. Yifan mendesah lelah saat rasa bersalah muncul karena merasa kata-katanya terhadap Luhan keterlaluan. Yifan merutuki dirinya yang bicara _seenaknya _kepada Luhan yang sensitif.

Yifan terlalu mengenal Luhan – setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Luhan kini pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Yifan sungguh tak berniat mengatakannya – hanya saja keputusan Luhan soal perjanjian dan tes itu sangatlah bodoh!

"Kau yang bodoh, rambut pirang." Tao yang masih berada di belakang Yifan tiba-tiba berpindah posisi di depan Yifan, dan memberikan sedikit pembelaan pada Luhan. "Seharusnya kau menyemangati pemimpinmu agar berhasil, bukan meneriakinya seperti orang gila! Kepala besarmu hanya kau isi dengan sampah!"

Yifan mengerenyitkan dahi – bingung terhadap sikap bajak laut yang ada di depannya..

"Tao.. Kau tak perlu ––"

"Tak perlu apa, Sehun-ah?" Tao langsung memotong perkataan Sehun. "Aku paling benci dengan orang yang tak tahu diri seperti si pirang ini..."

Tao kembali memandang ke arah Yifan, dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hei Pirang... Pemimpinmu itu sedari tadi berteriak-teriak untuk membelamu, namun kau ternyata tak tahu diri.."

SRET!

CKLEK!

CKLEK!

Tao mengambil sepasang pistol yang ada di sabuk yang melilit pinggangnya – _sepasang pistol baru yang ia dapat dari kapal Luhan_– lalu mengacungkan sepasang pistol itu ke kepala Yifan. Yifan terbelalak, bukan karena takut, tapi karena alasan lain…

"Sehun-ah.. Kau harus memastikan bahwa dia klimaks dengan cepat, agar aku bisa menembak kepala yang berisi sampah ini." Tao mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Yifan.

"Dan kau rambut pirang.." Tao menunduk, menatap Yifan yang telah mendongak karena dua pistol di kepalanya. "Kupastikan kau mendapat kehormatan dariku karena kau adalah orang pertama yang akan terkena peluru dari pistol baruku ini…." Tao menyeringai, dia sudah merasa _jengah _dengan teriakan Yifan dan juga caranya untuk murka yang menyebalkan. Tao paling tak menyukai orang temperamental macam Yifan.

Sedangkan Yifan yang mendongak masih menatap pistol yang mengacung di dahinya. Yifan mengamati sepasang pistol itu dengan lebih jeli, kemudian tanpa sadar air mukanya berubah. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi yang memuncak.

"Jika kau mau menembakku.." Yifan kini mendongak untuk menatap Tao, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.. "SETIDAKNYA GUNAKAN PISTOLMU SENDIRI! DASAR BAJAK LAUT BODOH! "

Tao makin tersulut amarahnya. _Si rambut pirang ini tak mensyukuri keadaan – _katanya dalam hati.

"INI MEMANG MILIKKU, PIRANG! SEPASANG PISTOL INI MILIKKU!" Tao kini berteriak, membalas teriakan Yifan yang barusan terngiang di telinganya.

Luhan yang melihat pistol itu pun berjengit. Pistol itu memang milik Yifan! Sepasang pistol itu adalah sepasang pistol favorit Yifan yang sudah ada sejak pertama kali Yifan _menyentuh_ senjata. Yifan yang awalnya suka memakai pedang ganda beralih ke pistol hanya karena ingin menguasai cara memakai sepasang pistol itu.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara _Panda _dan _Naga _yang sama-sama bersifat kekanakan. Teriakan mereka sama-sama memekakan telinga. Sehun bahkan sempat menutup telinganya.

Sehun juga sesungguhnya heran – Tao sangat jarang berteriak-teriak seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Tao akan banyak diam karena terkadang _The Cyclone _selalu bertemu untuk sesuatu yang serius, dan keduanya jarang bicara jika hanya berdua – hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan selalu ribut tanpa memandang situasi dan diakhiri oleh tangan Kyungsoo yang bekerja untuk _memberi pelajaran _pada keduanya.

Sedangkan Tao hanya akan menunjukkan sisi _cute dan childish _kepada yang lebih tua darinya – dan Sehun sayangnya lebih muda.

"BAJAK LAUT BODOH! KEMBALIKAN PISTOLKU! KEMBALIKAN!" Teriakan Yifan ternyata masih berlanjut, membuat Tao makin tersulut emosi.

"INI MILIKKU! PISTOL INI MILIKKU, PIRANG!"

"ITU _RED-GOLD DRAGON PISTOL_! PISTOL ITU MILIKKU! DASAR BAJAK LAUT BODOH! KAU PENCURI!"

Tao berjengit – Tao memang tak tahu nama pistol barunya ini, dan _si pirang berisik _ini tahu nama pistol yang dipegangnya! Tao memaki dalam hatinya…

_KEDUA PISTOL ITU MEMANG MILIK SI PIRANG! SIAAAAAAAL!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued—

.

.

_Shell balik lagi dengan Chapter 2 dari The Cyclone~_

_Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk comment dan review dari kalian semua di chapter pertama – senang rasanya bisa baca banyak masukan dari kalian.. Dan shell jadi lebih tertantang untuk nerusin ke chapter ini.._

_Ide cerita sebenernya muncul saat aku dan adikku baca buku soal jenis-jenis kapal klasik dan juga cerita-cerita tentang pelayaran di jaman dulu.._

_Dan ternyata Banyak yang review soal ide cerita yang katanya unik, beda, ga mainstream, dll.. O_O Sebenernya ga nyangka kalian akan terkesan bahkan di ide ceritanya karena Shell awalnya ga PD sama ide cerita ini... Bingung juga mau share FF ini atau enggak, tapi akhirnya karena sayang kalo dibuang, maka aku post deh :3_

_Untuk kaisoo, kristao dan chanbaek udah ga terlalu blur kan konfliknya mereka? Dari konflik yang serius sampe yang nganu/?_

_shell masih banyak belajar sebenernya, jadi shell akan lebih berusaha untuk membuat FF ini tetep sesuai sama alur yang shell buat sejak awal! :3_

_Shell minta maaf karena ga bisa bales review satu-satu saking banyaknya.. Mianhae ;_;_

_Thanks sekali *deep bow*_

_**Thanks to:**_

**HeeKyuMin91 | Urushibara | Puterrizme | Eclaire Oh | NoonaLu | Guest | Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi | LVenge | .58 | Novey | beng beng max | icegreentealatte | DahsyatNyaff | Delu4Selu | sehunhan | The Lost Baby | lisnana1 | Jung Eunhee |  
>ia | beksu | my self | A | puputri | WulanLulu | xxilu90 | Hany Kwan | Odult Maniac | meliarisky7 | Kuneko Shryunggie | Meikha0102 | Maple fujoshi2309 | Re-Panda68 | Ayaka Kim | rikha-chan | sehunnie | Rili Kim | babyxing | | Elena | laxytao | bambielulu | | Byun Byun | oasana | karina | LUDLUD | ohxoho | mr albino | rakahun | Cupide | han seulhyo | mila | HLove | XikaNish | | ChagiLu | ShinJiWoo920202 | unique fire | fivahlulu | Numpang lewat | Iggyrizu | hanhyewon357 | Albino's Deer | shinshin99SM | afifahnur914 | Mekkyyy<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER : 3**

**AUTHOR : SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED : M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**CAST : **

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_**-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**__**-**_

_**-THIS STORY IS BELONG TO seashellien!-**_

**=====PREVIOUS CHAPTER=====**

"Jika kau mau menembakku.." Yifan kini mendongak untuk menatap Tao, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.. "SETIDAKNYA GUNAKAN PISTOLMU SENDIRI! DASAR BAJAK LAUT BODOH! "

Tao makin tersulut amarahnya. _Si rambut pirang ini tak mensyukuri keadaan – _katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"ITU _RED-GOLD DRAGON PISTOL_! PISTOL ITU MILIKKU! DASAR BAJAK LAUT BODOH! KAU PENCURI!"

Tao berjengit – Tao memang tak tahu nama pistol barunya ini, dan _si pirang berisik _ini tahu nama pistol yang dipegangnya! Tao memaki dalam hatinya…

_KEDUA PISTOL ITU MEMANG MILIK SI PIRANG! SIAAAAAAAL!_

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 3 – START ! =====**

Setelah _teriakan-teriakan _tak terkendali dari Yifan dan Tao, kini Sehun harus sedikit memijat keningnya yang semakin pusing.

_Hell ! _Penis Sehun sudah sedikit bangun dan dirinya harus menghentikan _kegiatan mengasyikan _bersama Luhan hanya karena dua kawannya yang sama-sama bermasalah karena anak buah Luhan. Yang disebut _bermasalah_ adalah Kyungsoo dengan adiknya dan juga Tao dengan seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai _pirang._

Mereka memang punya masalah kan? Bahkan Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah cukup _bersemangat _untuk _mengerjai _Luhan harus menahan hasratnya untuk _meraba-raba _Luhan. Luhan sudah cukup menggiurkan – dengan penis yang berdiri, bibir yang bengkak dan memerah, serta tubuhnya yang berkeringat dengan sedikit darah di dadanya. Namun semua itu tak terlalu berguna jika suasananya tak mendukung. Sehun hanya tak suka jika harus melakukan _foreplay _di tempat yang ribut.

Kini Sehun telah memikirkan hukuman untuk Kyungsoo dan Tao – _Kapan-kapan Sehun harus mengurangi jatah harta jarahan Kyungsoo dan Tao karena keributan yang mereka buat hari ini._

Kembali ke Yifan dan _si pencuri pistol – _keduanya masih sama-sama menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan sengit. Namun sinar mata Tao langsung berubah menjadi sedikit gusar – terutama setelah mendengar _klaim kepemilikan pistol _yang ada di tangannya. Bola mata Tao bergerak ke kanan-kekiri - menandakan kegusaran yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Kepercayaan dirinya juga sedikit turun hanya karena kesombongannya di depan si pirang_. _Tao merasa sedikit bodoh karena mengacungkan sepasang pistol _curian _ke depan pemiliknya.

_Seperti pencuri bodoh yang menunjukkan barang curiannya di depan korbannya._

Tapi Tao masih ingin membela diri – setidaknya di hadapan tawanan _pirang _yang memiliki sepasang pistol ini.

"Kapal Jung itu sudah jadi milik kami, jadi segala yang ada didalamnya adalah milik kami, benar begitu Sehun-ah?" Tao berucap lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun – meminta persetujuan. Tetapi sayangnya – Yifan yang cerdas sedikit banyak menertawakan kebodohan _Panda seksi _yang ada di depannya.

Sedangkan Sehun kini malah kembali mengerjai Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Dia sudah menarik kursinya ke belakang kursi yang Luhan duduki. _Meraba lalu menggigit dan menghisap - _Luhan yakin bahwa kulitnya akan memiliki bercak ungu seperti yang sering dia buat pada beberapa wanita jalang saat pesta kelompoknya dulu.

Hanya karena sepasang pistol kesayangannya, Yifan saat ini telah memutar otak untuk merebut kembali pistol miliknya yang telah ada di tangan Tao. Dengan cara apapun – dan dengan kelicikan apapun – Yifan telah bertekad untuk merebut kembali pistol miliknya!

**Dan hanya berselang beberapa detik – Yifan telah menemukan cara licik untuk mengembalikan pistol **_**miliknya..**_

"Kau bilang kapal kami sudah jadi milik kalian?! Tidak.. Kalian belum memilikinya.." Yifan yang kini menunduk mulai menyeringai. Yifan terlalu cerdas dan pintar – otaknya telah memproses semua percakapan Sehun dan Luhan di awal – dan menyadari bahwa ada _sesuatu yang salah _dalam perjanjian itu.

_**Ha to the Ha! **_ Yifan sekarang puas karena otaknya berkerja dengan cepat– setidaknya dia kini bisa membela diri dan juga memiliki kemungkinan untuk melepaskan semua tawanan dari tempat ini – termasuk Luhan.

"Hei mata panda.. Kau harusnya tahu bahwa perjanjian antara pemimpinmu dan pemimpin kami memiliki banyak kelemahan.." Yifan akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya – membuat Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan mengerutkan dahi karena belum mendapatkan maksud dari ucapan Yifan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami sudah membajak kapalmu, dan pistol ini serta semua yang ada di dalam kapal itu adalah MILIK KAMI!" Tao menjawab dengan menekankan kata _milik kami, _menunjukkan sedikit emosi di dalam perkataannya. Tapi Tao tidak terlalu cerdas – dirinya bahkan tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan Yifan lakukan setelah ini..

Hm.. Jika kita bicara soal Baekhyun.. Dia bukanlah orang yang _lambat _seperti Tao , namun dia memang tidak menyimak perjanjian Sehun dan Luhan. _Intinya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak paham tentang apa yang diucapkan Yifan_.

Sejak kedatangan Luhan yang terikat di kursi - Baekhyun langsung tertarik dengan ketidakberdayaan Luhan yang terlihat begitu saja. Baekhyun terlalu _asyik _memandangi tubuh seksi Luhan yang lebih tinggi darinya – dengan rambut coklat yang indah – serta tubuh yang terikat di atas kursi. Baekhyun berpikir akan menyenangkan jika kepalanya berada di selangkangan Luhan yang masih terikat di kursi, lalu mengulum _sensual _penis Luhan yang cukup besar untuk ukuran pria secantik Luhan. Lalu setelah penis Luhan _ereksi _sempurna karena mulutnya yang terlatih, maka Baekhyun akan langsung _mengendarai _penis Luhan begitu saja. Membiarkan Luhan terikat dan berteriak _keenakan _karena penis Luhan yang menghujam lubang ketat miliknya adalah hal terakhir yang dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun. Bukankan _uke on top _sedikit banyak menyenangkan?

Jadi itulah alasan Baekhyun tak menyimak percakapan Sehun dan Luhan – hanya karena pikiran _mesumnya _yang ingin memasukkan penis Luhan dalam lubangnya.

"Kau salah.. Pistol yang kau pegang itu – bahkan Kapal itu masih jadi milik kami karena kesalahan kalian sendiri.." Yifan berucap dengan nada _mengintimidasi - _membuat Sehun sang petinggi _The Cyclone _mulai berpikir -meskipun kenyataanya dirinya masih meraba-raba tubuh Luhan. Tapi untungnya Luhan tak mendesah - Sehun memang sengaja tak menyentuh penis Luhan karena masih menunggu apa yang akan Yifan katakan setelah ini

"Aaa~ Kalian masih belum paham kesalahan kalian sendiri..?" Yifan mendongak lalu menoleh ke kiri – tempat yang diisi oleh para bajak laut itu. "Kesalahan terbesar kalian adalah membuat perjanjian konyol yang bahkan tak layak disebut sebagai sebuah _**Perjanjian**__…_" Yifan kini menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan, seolah berkata _kau tak pantas jadi bajak laut. _

"Pemimpin kalian mengatakan perjanjian pada awalnya adalah _**jika Luhan mau jadi budak pemuas nafsunya, maka kalian akan melepas semua anak buah Luhan dan juga mengembalikan harta kami**__. _Benar begitu kan?"

Keempat pemimpin _The Cyclone _kini masih belum mendapatkan maksud dari ucapan Yifan barusan. Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk menyimak. Sedangkan Luhan bahkan belum tahu apa kesalahannya dan Sehun saat membuat perjanjian yang berakhir dengan tes berupa kegiatan _mesum _yang ia jalani. Luhan kini merasa bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh!

"**Kesalahan pertama kalian adalah adanya perubahan perjanjian yang kalian ucapkan sendiri.. Dan bodohnya lagi kalian sendiri yang mengubahnya.."**

Tepat setelah terucapnya satu kalimat dari mulut Yifan, kini rasa terkejut menyerang Sehun begitu saja. Sehun kini menghentikan hisapannya di leher Luhan – Sehun sudah tahu kesalahannya.

"Ada apa tuan pemimpin bajak laut? Kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu…?" Yifan tersenyum mengejek – Yifan sudah melihat perubahan di ekspresi wajah Sehun.

**Jika dilihat dari cara Sehun membuat perjanjian, Kapal itu memang belum jadi milik The Cyclone – dan Yifan tahu bahwa perjanjian antara Sehun dan Luhan memiliki banyak kelemahan.**

Itulah yang kini Sehun pikirkan – dan yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan selanjutnya. Sehun sudah merasakan bahwa ini sedikit banyak _makin menarik! _Meski sesungguhnya ia sedikit kesal... Prinsip _The Cyclone yang selalu menepati perjanjian _membuat semuanya terhambat!

"Kau terlalu ingin _mencoba _tubuh seksi milik pemimpinku, itu membuatmu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Kuakui perjanjianmu itu mengerikan, namun perjanjianmu juga _cacat._" Yifan mencerca Sehun dengan cara _merendahkan Sehun, _membuat teman-teman Sehun sedikit banyak _terbakar amarah_.

"Kau baru saja menghina pemimpin kami! KAU MEMANG––"

"AKU MEMANG APA, HAH? JIKA KAU TAK PAHAM APA YANG KU UCAPKAN, MAKA KAU HARUS DIAM!" Yifan menyela ucapan Tao begitu saja. Tao kini terdiam. Raungan Yifan terdengar lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya. Dan kenyataannya, Tao memang tidak paham kesalahan Sehun. _Poor Tao.._

"Apa maksudnya Sehun-ah? Apa maksudnya?" Kini Baekhyun menyela – dia juga tak terlalu paham dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan _kesalahan fatal _yang dikatakan Yifan. Baekhyun berpikir _Lebih baik bertanya daripada meluapkan amarah yang tak jelas arahnya – _seperti Tao contohnya_. _

"Aku tahu maksud si pirang itu.." Chanyeol menyela Baekhyun begitu saja. "**Sehun mengubah perjanjiannya menjadi sebuah **_**tes bodoh – **_**yang jika berhasil dilalui oleh pria cantik itu, maka mereka semua akan mendapat kebebasan. Dan juga kita tak akan mengambil secuil – pun dari harta mereka.**"

"Lalu apa kesalahannya? Bukankah itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh?" Tao kini bertanya – tak paham dengan semua kalimat Chanyeol. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang sejak awal tak terlalu menyimak percakapan Sehun dan Luhan saat membuat perjanjian.

"Perjanjian itu mengatakan bahwa _**kita takkan mengambil secuil-pun dari harta mereka jika Luhan berhasil**__. _Intinya secara tidak langsung _**kita masih mengakui bahwa pemilik kapal dan segala isinya adalah Luhan dan anak buahnya, bukan kita."**_

"Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol-ah…." Baekhyun masih bingung – tentu saja.

"Sederhana Baek,intinya selama Luhan belum gagal dalam tes yang dilakukan Sehun, maka Luhan masih memiliki segalanya. _**Kita baru mendapatkan semuanya jika Luhan gagal saja**_." Chanyeol selesai mengucapkan analisanya.

Tao dan Baekhyun terperangah – akhirnya sedikit banyak ia paham soal kesalahan pertama Sehun.

Sedangkan Yifan sudah menaikkan alisnya, tanda bahwa apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol adalah sama dengan yang dipikirannya. Tapi Yifan takkan berhenti menyerang di situ saja, karena sesungguhnya Yifan ingin menggagalkan semua perjanjian konyol ini.

"Kau dengar itu panda bodoh? Kau harus mengakui bahwa pistol itu masih jadi milikku." Kini Tao mengumpat setelah mendengar _ocehan _dari Yifan.

"Namun sayangnya kesalahan dari perjanjian itu bukan hanya di situ saja…" Yifan kembali _menyerang _dengan perkataannya. "Tes bodoh itu juga… Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu juga, Tuan bajak laut…"

"Kau berkata ujiannya adalah _**Kau akan menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Jika Luhan mendesah maka satu anak buah akan mendapat lima pukulan. Dan jika Luhan klimaks, maka kau akan menembak lima anak buah**_, benar bukan? " Yifan mengkonfirmasi, menjelaskan tentang _peraturan tes _yang Sehun buat sendiri.

"Lalu apa kesalahanku..?" Sehun akhirnya berdiri - meninggalkan pekerjaannya menjamah Luhan, lalu sedikit banyak ingin _mencobai _Yifan – dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

"_**Kesalahannya adalah, kau tak membuat standar untuk menentukan siapa yang berhasil dalam tes itu**_." Yifan menjelaskan dengan sangat sederhana – namun ternyata Sehun sedikit punya pemikiran lain.

"Standar kau bilang? Bukankah aku yang membuat tes?! Aku sendiri yang akan menentukannya bukan?!" Sehun mengucapkan pemikirannya yang berbeda dengan Yifan – tentu saja untuk yang satu ini dia tak mau kalah.

"Jika kau tak memiliki standar yang jelas, Luhan juga bisa mengklaim bahwa dia berhasil – bahkan jika seluruh anak buah sudah tertembak mati." Yifan kembali berargumen, "Kalian adalah _The Cyclone _'kan? Bukankah dalam setiap pembuatan perjanjian posisi dua pihak yang membuat perjanjian itu setara?" dilanjutkan dengan sedikit intimidasi.

"Bukankah standarnya sangat mudah?! Jika semua anak buah tertembak, maka dia gagal.. Dia tak bisa mempertahankan _orientasi seksualnya – _dan tes itu adalah tes untuk menguji _orientasi seksual _nya. Sungguh sederhana.." Setelah bicara, Sehun sedikit melangkah mendekati Yifan dan berhenti tepat di samping kiri tubuh Yifan yang masih berlutut karena ikatan di tubuhnya. Sehun mengira bahwa dirinya sudah _menang _dalam perdebatan ini.

"Jadi itu standarmu..?" Yifan berucap, lalu kembali tersenyum – dia yakin sehabis ini para bajak laut ini akan mengikuti jalan pikirannya.

"_**Berarti kesalahanmu adalah**_ _**kau tak pernah mengucapkan standar itu di awal perjanjian.**_"

SHIT! INI SKAK MAT!

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati – dia sungguh tak tahu lagi apa yang akan diucapkannya setelah ini. Yifan benar – dirinya tak mengucapkan apapun sebagai _standar _lolosnya Luhan – maupun _standar _keberhasilannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Begitupun dengan kawan-kawan Sehun lainnya , mereka juga terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat secara langsung Sehun membuat kesalahan dalam membuat perjanjian. Mungkin Yifan benar – _hanya karena nafsu, membuat Sehun gegabah dan tak memikirkan akibat yang tercipta setelahnya._

_Sebegitu tertariknyakah Sehun pada Luhan?_

"Kenapa kalian diam tuan-tuan? Mengaku kalah?" Yifan kini bisa tersenyum puas._The Cyclone sudah diam dan ini adalah saatnya untuk membatalkan perjanjian! _Yifan kini bersorak-sorai dalam hatinya.

"Lalu apa maumu, huh?" Yang saat ini membalas ucapan Yifan adalah Chanyeol – meski posisinya masih di bawah Sehun, namun sesungguhnya Chanyeol tak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Jika tak ada Sehun – mungkin pemimpin _The Cyclone _ saat ini adalah Chanyeol.

Terkadang Chanyeol bekerja untuk _mendorong _Sehun dari belakang – menjadi bayangan Sehun untuk mencapai keberhasilan demi keberhasilan yang akan melambungkan nama _The Cyclone. _Chanyeol juga menjadi _Kekuatan tambahan _bagi Sehun saat Sehun tak sanggup mengerjakan semua perkerjaannya sebagai Pemimpin Utama _The Cyclone. _

_**Dan… Chanyeol jugalah yang akan 'memperbaiki' segala kesalahan Sehun, termasuk kesalahannya yang satu ini.**_

_Hei, kesalahan itu wajar… Bukankah Sehun tetap saja masih muda dan masih penuh dengan emosi dan sifat yang tak dewasa?_

Memang Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling tempramental – namun jika menyangkut _The Cyclone, _maka Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling bijaksana diantara lima pemimpin _The Cyclone. _

"Kau bertanya mauku huh? Keinginanku hanya membatalkan perjanjian ini, tentu saja…" Yifan kini bisa mengucapkan kemauannya di depan para bajak laut _sialan _yang mengikatnya selama hampir satu jam.

"Perjanjian ini memang harus dibatalkan.." Chanyeol berucap dengan yakin – meninggalkan rasa tak terima dari teman-temannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun langsung menyuarakan rasa _tidak setuju _hanya dengan memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu _hyung? _Kau tak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja! Aku yang menjadi pemimpin utama!" Sehun meradang. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan sangat besar – dan kini Chanyeol seolah menyuruhnya untuk melepas Luhan. _Hell no!_

"Aku juga tidak mau! Aku mau pistol ini jadi milikku!" Kini giliran Tao yang menyuarakan isi hatinya. _Tao benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada pistol curian yang ada di tangannya._

"Hei hei diamlah kalian semua! Aku belum selesai bicara…" Chanyeol berucap dengan intonasi yang lambat "Kita harus membatalkan perjanjian konyol ini – lalu membuat perjanjian baru.. Benar begiitu kan Tuan Pedagang…?

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya – menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menatap perdebatan sengit ini.

Yifan terbelalak – bukan ini yang ia inginkan..

"A – APA?" Luhan menyeruakkan rasa protesnya. Lalu apa gunanya dirinya _dijamah _oleh bajak laut berwajah datar itu? Luhan merasa bahwa keadaannya yang setengah telanjang dengan celana yang telah _berantakan _sama sekali tak ada artinya. _Menyebalkan.. _

"Biar aku membuat perjanjian dengan kaki tangan Tuan Lu saja, bukankah perjanjian baru itu akan menjadi lebih baik dan lebih sempurna?! Bukankah begitu, Tuan Wu Yifan..? "

_SHIT! Mereka malah meminta perjanjian baru! Okay Brain, Let's think about plan B! _– Yifan berteriak dalam hati – memerintahkan otaknya untuk bekerja…

_Satu detik.._ Kepala Yifan masih tertunduk..

_Dua detik…_ Yifan mulai mendongak pelan..

_Tiga detik…_ Yifan membelalakkan matanya – dirinya disuguhi pemandangan yang _menyegarkan, membuatnya mendapatkan ide yang lebih cemerlang_..

_**GOTCHA!**_

_**Yifan mendapatkan ide –ide yang lebih gila lagi- untuk perjanjiannya nanti..**_

"Lu, apa kau yakin ingin menyerahkan perjanjian baru ini padaku..?" Yifan bertanya – memastikan apakah dirinya harus bertindak untuk _melawan _Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya juga.

Luhan tampak berpikir – jika dilihat sejak tadi Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya bodoh. Bodoh karena _mau _disentuh seenaknya oleh Sehun. Bodoh karena menyetujui perjanjian konyol.. Bodoh karena tak sanggup melindungi anak buahnya..

"Terserah kau saja Yifan.." itu keputusan final Luhan – memberikan Yifan untuk mengurus perjanjian ini.

_Maaf Luhan, sepertinya plan B ini akan membuatmu mendesah-desah.._

_Aku juga harus minta maaf pada si panda pencuri – karena dia akan merasakan hal yang sama…_

Ditutup oleh _seringai mesum_ dari seorang _Wu Yifan.._

_._

_._

.

**====The Cyclone!====**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu kini Jongin masih diam – duduk termenung dalam dekapan kakaknya. Otaknya terasa sangat lambat, ia tak mampu bicara – atau sekedar menenangkan pria mungil dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Lidahnya kelu – terasa menyakitkan saat dirinya berusaha untuk menggerakkan lidahnya dan menjelaskan semua _alasan _yang seharusnya Kyungsoo dengar.

_Alasan mengapa dirinya harus pergi._

_Alasan mengapa dirinya tak lagi berani bertatap muka dengan kedua orangtuanya.._

_Alasan mengapa dirinya melarikan diri dari kakaknya, Kyungsoo…_

Hanya ada alasan di dalam pikiran Jongin. Alasan yang _sesungguhnya _memang, namun alasan-alasan _konyol _itu tak mampu mengubah keadaan – tak mampu mengembalikan kedua orangtuanya – maupun kebahagiaan kakaknya.

Memikirkannya membuat dadanya ngilu – terhujam oleh kenyataan yang tak berpihak padanya. _Dalam hidup Jongin, mungkin hanya Luhan dan Yifan yang selalu berpihak padanya._Bahkan para dewa mungkin telah memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin – karena Jongin yang telah mengawali _dosa besar _dalam hidupnya sendiri.

Jongin selalu berpikir – lari adalah jalan terbaik, jalan yang bahkan terasa halus dan tanpa batu terjal. Namun kini Jongin sadar, bahwa lari di jalan yang lebar dan tanpa batu terjal itu ujungnya adalah jalan buntu – memaksa Jongin untuk kembali ke titik awal pelariannya.

_Intinya, Jongin tetap ditakdirkan untuk menghadapi semuanya – menghadapi kakaknya yang bahkan sudah tak berjarak lagi._

Akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk menyerah – pertemuan kembali dengan Kyungsoo bagaikan sebuah takdir yang tak dapat ditolak lagi. Menyerah pada takdir dan menghadapinya adalah satu hal yang harus dilakukan Jongin saat ini.

"_Hyung_.. Istirahatlah.. " Jongin memulai semuanya dengan suara yang lembut, sedikit mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang terasa rapuh.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Yang terdengar adalah isakan lirih yang terus mengalun. Jongin mengela nafas – melepaskan sedikit rasa sesak yang tercipta hanya karena Kyungsoo yang terluka. Perasaan Jongin pada Kyungsoo masih sama – itu adalah kesialan yang tak bisa dilawan oleh Jongin sendiri. Tiga tahun bahkan tak cukup untuk menghapus semuanya..

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku.." Jongin melepaskan rengkuhan erat Kyungsoo, menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo yang telah basah oleh air mata, menghasilkan tatapan dalam antara satu sama lain. "…tidurlah, kita sudah sampai di kamar, aku akan menemanimu disini.."

Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula berada di pinggang Jongin kini berpindah – tangan kiri berada di pipi kanan Jongin, sementara tangan kanannya berpegang di lengan Jongin. Ibu jari tangan kiri Kyungsoo mulai mengusap bibir Jongin perlahan, menghasilkan detak jantung yang bertambah percepatannya.

"Apa bibir ini tak lagi mengucapkan kebohongan, Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo yang masih berkaca-kaca berbicara sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengusap bibir Jongin. "Apakah aku bisa mempercayai bibir indah ini..?" Jongin tercekat, namun Kyungsoo belum selesai bicara..

"Apakah aku bisa percaya pada perkataanmu, bahwa kau akan terus menemaniku..?" Kyungsoo kembali terisak pelan, air matanya mulai kembali mengalir.

_Kyungsoo hanya tak mau ditinggalkan… lagi.._

Memahami fakta yang ada sudah cukup menggerus hati Jongin. Kyungsoo terlalu merindukan dirinya – _**orang brengsek yang bahkan tak pantas disebut manusia..**_

"Kau tahu _Hyung_..?! Aku bahkan tak lagi merasa pantas hanya untuk sekedar bisa memandangmu.." Jongin menunduk – melepas kontak mata keduanya. "Aku tak pantas untuk menemanimu, bersamamu, bahkan _menyentuhmu…"_

"Hanya karena rasa _tak pantas _itu, aku yakin kau akan membohongiku.. lagi.."

Jongin kaget saat Kyungsoo berusaha menjauh darinya, berjalan menuju pintu lalu menguncinya dan melempar kuncinya entah kemana. Kyungsoo kembali kepada Jongin yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan _cara yang berbeda._

"_Hyung_ ––"

Jongin semakin merasa menggila – kakaknya kini duduk di pangkuannya dengan aura _sensual _yang kental. Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup – namun berusaha menutupinya. Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri dari _jeratan sensual _Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Jongin-ah..? Bukankah kita biasa melakukannya dulu..?" Kyungsoo menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jongin – menghasilkan jarak sempit di antara keduanya. Tangannya mengalung begitu saja di leher Jongin yang sebelumnya menunjukkan penolakan.

Jongin mengerti maksud Kyungsoo – dan Jongin tak mau melakukannya..

_Jongin takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama – melukai orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya. _

"Kita tak boleh melakukannya.. Kau berharga dan itu adalah alasanku untuk tak lagi _merusakmu.._"

**Merusakmu. **Jongin merasakan pahit saat lidahnya mengucapkan kata itu. Jongin yang merusak segalanya – menghancurkan segalanya yang ada pada Kyungsoo. _Kebahagiaan – Keceriaan – _bahkan _Kesuciannya_. Jongin meringis perih jika mengingat semuanya.

_Dulu Jongin hanyalah orang brengsek yang hanya bisa melukai dan menghancurkan – membawa petaka pada keluarganya._

Saat kehancuran itu terlihat, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah penghancur yang paling luar biasa.

"Kau memang sudah _merusak_ aku, Jongin-ah.. "

_Ya, itu benar Kyungsoo.. Jongin memang merusakmu. Melampiaskan nafsunya dengan tubuhmu – tubuh kakaknya sendiri._

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuat ayah dan ibu bangga karena aku tak lagi _merusakmu._.."

_Bangga, huh? Terlambat jika kau ingin membahagiakan orangtuamu sekarang, Kim Jongin.. Bukankah mereka menangis pilu dalam kematian mereka?_

" Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menjadi _baik _karena aku sudah _rusak.. _Ayah dan ibu pasti mengerti.."

_Ya, mereka akan mengerti, Kyungsoo.. Mereka bahkan hanya berharap kedua anaknya yang berdosa bisa bahagia bersama di dunia meski mungkin kisah kedua anaknya akan berakhir di neraka._

"Itu kesalahanku. Biarkan aku memperbaikimu, _hyung_.."

_Tidakkah kau merasa terlambat? Kim Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi Do Kyungsoo – dia sudah terlanjur rusak – hanya karenamu, Kim Jongin.._

"Apa kau tahu cara memperbaiki aku, Jongin-ah?"

_Sayangnya Jongin tak tahu caranya, Kyungsoo... Kau selalu berharap untuk menjadi baik dan menjadi sembuh – tapi kau tahu kau takkan bisa jika tanpa Kim Jongin di sisimu.._

"Kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya – kembali menjadi kakak-adik yang semestinya, _hyung_.."

_Yang semestinya..? Jika kau mengubah ini semua, masa lalu takkan berubah, Kim Jongin.. Begitupun hati Kyungsoo – dan hatimu.._

"Itu bukan caranya, Jongin-ah..."

_Benar, itu memang bukan caranya – mengembalikan hubungan kalian menjadi kakak-adik yang semestinya takkan mengubah apapun._

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, _hyung_..?"

_Kau akhirnya bertanya, Kim Jongin.. Menanyakan hal yang tepat.._

"Perbaiki hatiku.. Perbaiki hidupku.. Caranya adalah…." Kyungsoo mulai memindahkan kepalanya yang tertempel di dahi Jongin, menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jongin. Sedikit berpindah ke atas, Kyungsoo kini menempatkan bibirnya di samping telinga kiri Jongin.

"**..jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, Jongin ah.. seperti dulu.." **_agar aku punya alasan untuk menahanmu disini…_

**.**

**.**

_._

.

**====The Cyclone!====**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke geladak utama, masih ada _pekerjaan _yang perlu diselesaikan oleh _The Cyclone _dan Luhan.. serta Yifan tentunya.

Kini telah sedikit terlihat bahwa Chanyeol yang akan mengambil alih _sementara _posisi Sehun untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. _Salahkan Sehun yang harus membuat perjanjian – membuat semua acara penjarahan ini menjadi kacau._

"Lalu kau mau perjanjian seperti apa, Tuan bajak laut..?" Luhan kini bertanya setelah sedikit menghilangkan rasa _panas _di tubuhnya setelah dijamah Sehun.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ada ide khusus.." Chanyeol memang belum menemukannya – menemukan cara membuat perjanjian yang bisa _menguntungkan The Cyclone._

"Aku punya satu usulan.. Bagaimana kalau kita tetap _bermain_ untuk perjanjian ini..? Jika kami menang maka biarkan kami pergi dengan segala yang kami miliki. Jika kalian menang – maka kami akan tetap disini dan menuruti semua perintah kalian.." Semua orang kembali memberikan _fokusnya _kepada Yifan yang baru saja bicara. "Di dalam permainan ini, aku dan Luhan yang langsung akan menjadi pemain – dan kalian bisa memilih dua orang untuk menghadapi kami satu-lawan-satu.."

"Kau meminta sebuah pertarungan, huh?" Baekhyun berpikir, dan langsung mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Yifan! Kau tahu aku kuat namun aku tak suka bertarung!" Luhan juga menyuarakan _suara penolakannya._

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku tak mau menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk pertarungan sia-sia.." _dan aku juga tak yakin akan menang jika tanpa senjata di tanganku – _lanjut Yifan dalam hati. "Aku hanya akan meminta kalian menyiapkan dua kamar yang tidak boleh dikunci – untuk _permainan _satu-lawan-satu ini.."

"Jadi kau meminta dua orang dari kami – salah satu dari kami untuk berada satu ruangan denganmu – lalu seorang lainnya dengan Luhan, benar begitu..?"

"Kau sungguh cerdas, Tuan Park! Dan kalian harus melepaskan ikatan kami saat ada di kamar itu.." Yifan memuji Chanyeol yang _tentu saja _bisa berpikir lebih cepat dari yang lain. "Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk melawan aku dan Luhan, Tuan Park?"

"Hanya tersisa empat orang pemimpin disini… Aku tak mau maju untuk melawanmu karena aku masih harus _mengurus _sesuatu dengan dia." Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

_Sebenarnya hanya masalah selangkangan sih.. _Namun bagi Chanyeol sepertinya itu harus benar-benar di urus. Dia benar-benar jengah dengan kebinalan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi biar Sehun dan Tao saja yang melawan kalian.."

Keputusan final Chanyeol membuat Yifan bersorak dalam hati – karena kemungkinan dirinya untuk menang sekarang makin tinggi.

Sedangkan Sehun langsung menaikkan alisnya – masih ada kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Luhan – jika dirinya memang diharuskan untuk melawan Luhan. _Tapi sayangnya Sehun belum tahu – dia akan melawan Luhan atau Yifan._

"Baiklah!" Yifan kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan.. "Diantara dua orang yang di pilih, aku yakin _si mata panda _lebih lemah bukan..?"

"Tentu saja – karena itulah aku yang jadi pemimpin utama disini.." Sehun memastikan semuanya pada Yifan.

"Karena itu, maka _si mata panda _akan berada dalam satu ruangan denganku. Dan Luhan akan satu ruangan denganmu, karena Luhan lebih lemah daripada aku.."

"A – APA? AKU TIDAK MAU SATU KAMAR DENGANMU!" Tao kini menyeruakkan _rasa tidak setuju _karena harus satu ruangan dengan _si pirang _yang berisik itu.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menghela nafas – dia sudah tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Intinya, dirinya akan tetap berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Jadi permainan ini sangat mudah. Ada waktu sebanyak 24 jam. Tugas Luhanadalah berusaha untuk keluar dari kamar dan masuk ke kamar yang aku tempati untuk menemuiku. Dan tugasmu, Sehun-shii.. Kau harus menahan Luhan agar tidak kabur dari kamar kalian, **dengan cara apapun.."**

"**Dengan cara apapun…?**" Sehun kini menaikkan alisnya – sedikit mengerti bahwa perjanjian ini akan menguntungkan dirinya sendiri..

"**Ya, dengan cara apapun…** Dan aku juga akan menahan _si mata panda_ agar tak keluar dari kamarku dan menemuimu, Sehun-shii.. **Dengan cara apapun **yang bisa kulakukan**.. untuk menahan dia.. Kecuali membunuh. Itu tidak diperbolehkan**"

"Termasuk…." Sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya – kepalanya sudah diisi hal-hal yang tak terduga. Karena **dengan cara apapun **telah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum kan, Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke arah Sehun yang bahkan sudah menyeringai mesum.

Chanyeol yakin – sangat yakin bahwa Sehun telah merencanakan 24 jam yang ada untuk menyetubuhi Luhan habis-habisan dan membuat Luhan terkapar. Apalagi dengan sifat _kinky _yang dimiliki Sehun – Chanyeol tak yakin bahwa Luhan akan sanggup berdiri setelah berjam-jam berada di satu ruangan dengan Sehun.

"Dan aku yakin bahwa kau juga berpikiran hal yang mesum juga, Tuan Wu.." Luhan kini menyela – memastikan pikiran _kotor _Yifan yang hanya diisi oleh hal-hal berbau mesum.

Sesungguhnya Luhan sudah yakin bahwa Yifan akan selalu berpikiran mesum untuk apapun yang akan dibuatnya. Luhan juga baru ingat bahwa penis Yifan belum masuk ke lubang manapun selama tiga hari ini.

_Dan sepertinya penis Yifan memang akan mengamuk sehabis ini.._

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TAK MENDAPATKAN APAPUN! KAU SAJA YANG MELAWANNYA!" Tao mulai merengek – satu hal yang paling tak disukai oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sifat manja Tao memang berlebihan – menyebalkan pula.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pistol itu jika kau berhasil!" Yifan berusaha untuk membuat Tao tetap melawannya – agar rencananya bisa berjalan _lancar._

Tao membelalakkan matanya.. "Benarkah..? Aku bisa memilikinya..? Jika menang?" Tao sedikit tidak percaya pada ucapan Yifan.

"Tentu saja kau bisa memilikinya, Tao-er... Jika mereka kalah mereka akan memberikan segalanya dan menuruti kita.." Baekhyun berucap, memastikan ucapan Yifan memang benar.

"BAIKLAH! _DEAL! _AYO KITA MULAI SEGERA!" Tao langsung _berapi-api – _tak menyadari langkah bodoh yang telah diambilnya.

Yang dipikirkannya hanya sepasang pistol milik Yifan – yang bisa ia miliki jika menang…

_Dasar panda bodoh.. aku takkan membiarkanmu mendapatkan sepasang pistol itu… Tapi kau mungkin bisa merasakan 'pistolku' yang lainnya.. – _Yifan menyeringai mesum – membayangkan bokong seksi Tao yang akan bermain dengan 'pistol'nya nanti..

"Aku setuju – jadi bisakah kita mulai..?" Chanyeol sudah memikirkannya – dia setuju karena ini memang _permainan _yang takkan membunuh siapapun – termasuk Tao maupun Sehun.

"Tentu saja.. Jadi bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana kamar yang akan kita tempati..?"

"Ikatan kalian berdua akan kami lepaskan - lalu kalian akan masuk ke dalam dua kamar di geladak antara bersama Tao dan Sehun... dan aku akan memimpin anak buah kami untuk memasukkan semua anak buah Luhan ke dalam geladak paling dasar - kita akan menyekap dan menyiksa mereka sampai kita memenangkan ini semua.." Chanyeol berucap dan melirik Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk _menghabiskan _emosinya - karena permasalahan mereka berdua yang _rumit._

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!?"

"Kau tak pernah menyebut bahwa kami tak boleh menyentuh anak buahmu... Tuan Wu..."

Yifan membelalakkan matanya - dia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya juga melakukan kesalahan gila - tak mengucapkan apapun untuk melindungi anak buah mereka.

"KAU! BAJAK LAUT KEPARAT! LEPASKAN ANAK BUAHKU! ARGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Selama anak buah kalian belum bebas dari kapal ini, maka kami bebas melakukan semua yang kami mau... Dan... Silakan bermain-main dengan teman-teman kami, Luhan, Wu Yifan.."

Ditutup oleh seringai mengerikan dari seorang Park Chanyeol...

.

.

.

.

==To Be Continued==

.

.

.

_Aku tau kok ini ga sesuai harapan kalian yang minta smut nya dibanyakin \-_-/ ini memang apa yang aku sudah rencanakan waktu buat FF ini - chapter satu tentang pertemuan mereka, Chapter dua mulai ungkap satu-satu permasalahan tiap couple, lalu di chapter tiga ini chapter yang kayak jembatan untuk kegiatan nc di chapter depan ._._

_Dan untuk kaisoo... Planningku ga akan berubah soal mereka~ soalnya konflik kaisoo yang paling bikin ngiris/ nantinya :)_

_Maaf ga bisa bales review.. Kemarin niatnya mau bales, habis tiga hari di cek ternyata reviewnya udah banyak banget . seneng dan terhura tapi juga sedih karena ga bisa balas :(_

_Mungkin chapter 4 nanti adalah Chapter yang kalian tunggu *tunggu apaan -_-* soalnya gamenya Kristao dan Hunhan bakalan dimulai.._

_Okay~ Review?_

_._

_._

_Thanks to :_

_**jerin | marchtaotao | .7 | sycarp | .568 | HunOhBoo |rekmooi | Novey | Mekkyyy | A Y P | Guest | Vermilion Prussian |SebutLuhan3x | ceekuchiki | manlylittledeer |Meikha0102 | XikaNish | Rilakkuma27 | ShinJiWoo920202 | Ghea Hafiza | junghyema | mr albino | viiyoung |Odult Maniac |Guest | Urushibara Puterrizme | Cupide | Eclaire Oh | Oh SeHan | Kiela Yue |exodanti | taoxxxtao | Rili kim | snowy07 | hanhyewon357 |ummuattaanny | Ayaka Kim | .58 | karina | lisnana1 | karina33 |karina |younlaycious88 | luludeer2009 | ia |Guest |Re-Panda68 | jujujus | Gaemgyu402evilmaknae | farfaridah16 | hunhankid | odultLu | |PlayerJEJ |babyxing | |winter park chanChan | afifahnur914 | | SayLu | LVenge |Maple fujoshi2309 | One | Byun Byun |WulanLulu |rikha-chan |panggilsajaesef |Albino's Deer |Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi |HeeKyuMin91| SFA30 |ohmydeer | .96 |ohxoho | fivahlulu |egatoti | bambielulu | beng beng max **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : THE CYCLONE**

**CHAPTER : 4**

**AUTHOR : SEASHELLIEN**

**RATED : M for mature language, sex activity, etc**

**CAST : **

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yifan**

**Huang Zitao**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_**-Standart Disclaimer Apllied**__**-**_

_**-THIS STORY IS BELONG TO seashellien!-**_

**=====PREVIOUS CHAPTER=====**

"Ikatan kalian berdua akan kami lepaskan - lalu kalian akan masuk ke dalam dua kamar di geladak antara bersama Tao dan Sehun... dan aku akan memimpin anak buah kami untuk memasukkan semua anak buah Luhan ke dalam geladak paling dasar - kita akan menyekap dan menyiksa mereka sampai kita memenangkan ini semua.." Chanyeol berucap dan melirik Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk _menghabiskan _emosinya - karena permasalahan mereka berdua yang _rumit._

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!?"

"Kau tak pernah menyebut bahwa kami tak boleh menyentuh anak buahmu... Tuan Wu..."

Yifan membelalakkan matanya - dia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya juga melakukan kesalahan gila - tak mengucapkan apapun untuk melindungi anak buah mereka.

"KAU! BAJAK LAUT KEPARAT! LEPASKAN ANAK BUAHKU! ARGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Selama anak buah kalian belum bebas dari kapal ini, maka kami bebas melakukan semua yang kami mau... Dan... Silakan bermain-main dengan teman-teman kami, Luhan, Wu Yifan.."

Ditutup oleh seringai mengerikan dari seorang Park Chanyeol..

**=====THE CYCLONE – CHAPTER 4 – START ! =====**

Hanya selang dua menit sejak teriakan Yifan dan Luhan yang menggema di geladak utama kapal milik _The Cyclone – _kini kedua orang itu telah ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk memasuki dua ruang kamar yang akan digunakan untuk permainan keduanya – yang pastinya akan menegangkan.

Sedangkan Tao dan Sehun ada di belakang – menonton sebuah tontonan menyenangkan dari kedua temannya.

Baekhyun sedikit banyak menyiksa Luhan selama perjalanan dengan menarik rambut Luhan dan sedikit banyak dibumbui tamparan keras – menarik kedua tangan Luhan yang terikat, terkesan seperti menyeret Luhan yang sudah cukup lemah kondisinya. Sesekali menginjak tubuh Luhan yang tersungkur jika satu tamparan melayang ke pipi mulusnya. _Menyedihkan – tapi itu kenyatannya. The Cyclone tak pernah memberi ampun untuk setiap orang yang mampu membuat mereka sedikit merasa direndahkan._

Teriakan Luhan yang menahan kesakitan tak jauh beda dengan Yifan – Yifan kini diperlakukan lebih mengerikan oleh Chanyeol. Untuk membuat Yifan bergerak maju, Chanyeol hanya menendang tubuh Yifan layaknya bola sepak yang bisa ditendang sepuasnya. Kaki Yifan masih terikat – membuatnya susah untuk bergerak ke depan. Begitupun tangannya yang masih terikat.

"Bagaimana rasanya, huh..? Menyenangkan bukan, Tuan Wu?" Chanyeol merendahkan Yifan yang sekarang masih tersungkur di depannya. "Memohonlah, maka aku akan berbaik hati untuk menyeretmu seperti kawanmu yang _sangat cantik _itu…"

DUAAGGHH!

"ARRGGHH!" Luhan berteriak begitu saja. Kepalanya baru saja dibenturkan Baekhyun ke sebuah pintu di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Kepala Luhan terasa makin berputar – matanya berkunang-kunang. Luhan sudah hampir mencapai batas kesadaran, tapi Luhan masih sadar. Tapi Luhan juga _pura-pura _memiliki setengah kesadaran. Wajahnya sangat meyakinkan – karena Luhan _memasang _wajah seorang yang sudah sangat lemah.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LUKAI LUHAN! DAN KALIAN HARUSNYA MELEPAS IKATAN KAMI!" Yifan berteriak marah. Bukankah keterlaluan jika Luhan diperlakukan kasar?

"Kami akan melepas ikatan kalian tepat setelah kalian masuk ke ruangan. Tidak disebutkan bahwa kami akan melepasmu sebelum masuk kamar.." Chanyeol mengucapkan _fakta. _Fakta yang membuat Yifan dan Luhan tersiksa sekarang.

"Dan aku tidak melukainya.. aku hanya menunjukkan pintu kamar yang akan ditempatinya bersama Sehunnie.." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada sing-a-song.. "Lagipula aku juga ingin membuat pemilik _wajah sangat cantik _yang disebut Chanyeol barusan jadi tidak cantik lagi…"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi – sedikit. Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu…

_Jadi kau cemburu, Baekhyun Sayang? Tentu saja kau paling cantik.. tapi.._

"Tao, kau bawa dia sendiri ke kamar di geladak antara lantai 2 – aku masih ada urusan disini. Dan sepertinya aku harus menggendong _orang pingsan._" Chanyeol mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Luhan yang _dia sangka _pingsan.

"Baiklah!" Tao menghentakkan kakinya – kesal. "Hei kau pirang – aku akan melepas ikatanmu, tapi kau tak boleh kabur dan ikuti aku ke ruangan untuk kita." Kini Tao lebih memilih untuk melepas ikatan kaki Yifan dan menuntun Yifan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Tao tak mau repot-repot menyeret Yifan, itu _berat._

Tapi Yifan juga tidak berusaha melawan atau kabur. _Hei, _ada mangsa yang siap untuk _dimakan – Ada yang ' menggiurkan' dan bisa untuk dinikmati – Jadi kenapa harus kabur? _

"Baiklah _sexy panda – _aku akan mengikutimu ke kamar untuk _malam pertama _kita"

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan Yifan adalah mesum. Jadi jika Yifan mempertandingkan akal sehat dan nafsu – maka dipastikan bahwa nafsu yang jadi pemenang.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu! Bodoh! Aku yang akan kabur duluan dan mendatangi Sehun!"

Chanyeol kini melangkah menjauhi Yifan dan Tao yang sudah _beradu mulut_ sambil menjauhi kamar Sehun – mendekati Luhan dan membuka pintu untuk Luhan yang_ terlihat_ sudah setengah sadar. Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar yang sudah ada. _Lebih tepatnya, kamar Sehun yang sudah dipersiapkan._

Lagipula, jika Chanyeol menggendong Luhan dengan gaya _mesra _seperti ini, Chanyeol juga bisa _membakar _seseorang yang sudah menghentakkan kakinya, _kesal._

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dalam hati, lalu menghitung mundur – dalam hati pula…

_**Tiga.. **_

_**Dua… **_

_**Satu..**_

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

_Tuh 'kan.. Benar-benar mengamuk rupanya –_ Chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

Tapi meski Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan kemarahan seorang Byun Baekhyun – Chanyeol seolah tidak peduli. Kini dirinya malah makin berusaha _menghabisi_ emosi Baekhyun. Setelah meletakkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang milik Sehun, Chanyeol belum mau beranjak dari ranjang itu. Chanyeol memilih mendekati Luhan, lalu menjilat darah di pelipis Luhan berkali-kali dengan sensual – membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

Luhan yang diperlakukan _demikian _oleh Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau berekspresi apapun. Cukup _diam, _siapa tahu akan ada penundaan karena Luhan sudah terlanjur pingsan _di mata mereka_.

_Tapi kemungkinan itu tidak sebesar yang di pikirkan Luhan.._

"Sehun, dia sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pedagang kaya.. Jika kau sudah puas bolehkah aku _mencicipi _dia?"

Sehun malah bingung. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya suka _memakan _Baekhyun. Tapi ini…?

Meski belum mendapat jawaban, Sehun menoleh sedikit untuk melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun – dan menyadari sesuatu.

_Hanya untuk membuat seseorang cemburu rupanya… Chanyeol tak serius dengan ucapannya untuk 'mencicipi' Luhan._

"Terserahmu saja, _Hyung.. _Jadi bisakah kalian semua pergi?"

Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dan langsung mengusir semua orang untuk meninggalkannya bersama Luhan. Semuanya menurut, memilih meninggalkan Sehun bersama Luhan. Dan Sehun juga tidak mengunci pintu, hanya menutup saja.

Hanya berselang sekian detik - kini Sehun sudah duduk di samping Luhan yang memejamkan mata – _seperti orang pingsan.._

Dengan sedikit seringai, Sehun sudah merambat naik untuk menindih Luhan dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik…

"Aku tahu bahwa kau hanya pura-pura pingsan, Luhan." Sehun tersenyum simpul. " Kau mengelabuhi semua orang, tapi kau tak bisa membodohi aku.."

Jantung Luhan berdetak lebih keras! Meskipun begitu Luhan tetap berusaha memejamkan mata – _untuk pura-pura._

Hei, setidaknya Luhan bukan orang awam soal seks – Luhan setidaknya masih sering _having fun _dengan beberapa jalang dan dirinya cukup kuat – _yah_ meskipun kalau dengan _sesama _Luhan belum pernah melakukannya. Jadi kalau hanya berdekatan _sih,_ Luhan masih bisa menahan _itu._

_Kesimpulan baru yang didapat adalah, mata binal Baekhyun benar-benar bisa mendeteksi potensi Luhan untuk jadi seme – walau wajah Luhan diakui __**tidak sinkron **__untuk menjadi seme._

"Bangunlah, bukankah kita akan memulai permainan?" Sehun masih berusaha _sopan _pada Luhan dengan cara mengendus leher Luhan dan sengaja menjilat _sedikit. _

Masih _sopan – _setidaknya Sehun tidak memilih untuk langsung memasukkan _miliknya _ke bagian _bawahnya _Luhan. _Itu yang disebut dengan sopan untuk ukuran seorang Sehun._

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Luhan sungguh merasa seperti pecundang – namun dirinya tak mau _dimakan _oleh bajak laut. Setidaknya jika ia bisa memilih – ia akan lebih suka _dimakan _kedua sahabatnya daripada seorang bajak laut.

Atau… daripada _dimakan _sesamanya_, _bukankah lebih baik _memakan _sesamanya? Mungkin juga memang lebih baik _memakan_ daripada _dimakan?!_

Tapi Luhan juga harusnya segera sadar – Sehun itu tipikal seorang pria yang benar-benar bisa _menguasai – _dalam hal apapun, termasuk –_ehm _seks_. _Sedangkan Luhan – walau dia pemimpin sekaligus bos, terkadang dia sering diperhamba oleh Yifan dan Kai. _Sayangnya Luhan belum menyadari sisi 'penguasa' dari seorang Sehun._

Sedangkan Sehun merasa makin jengah. Luhan itu bodoh atau apa sih? Bagaimana bisa dia _masih_ _pura-pura pingsan _setelah ketahuan bahwa dia _pura-pura_?

"Jika kau ingin benar-benar pingsan, maka aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu pingsan, tentu saja _dengan caraku sendiri.._"

"…"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya – sedikit banyak makin emosi dengan kelakuan _konyol _Luhan. Mungkin memang harus _dipaksa – _lebih baik daripada harus menahan hasrat yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pingsan, huh..? Baiklah, aku akan _menghajarmu _agar kau pingsan dan tidur pulas!"

"Nghh.. AKHH!"

_Ish.. kenapa harus desahan sih? Kan cuma diremas – _Luhan mengumpat dalam hatinya. Seingatnya dulu, ia masih bisa menjaga wibawa saat mendapat _blowjob _atau _handjob _dari beberapa jalang yang ia temui di perjalanan perdagangannya.

_Tapi sejak awal, hanya gara-gara tangan Sehun, Luhan bisa mendesah tak terkendali.._

"Betul 'kan? Kau hanya pura-pura!" Sehun meledak seketika. Sehun tertawa – dan Luhan heran. _Apanya yang lucu?_

"Kau konyol, Luhan! Huahaha.." Sehun masih tertawa terbahak karena Luhan – hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk berdiri dan melangkah menuju kursi di samping kasur dan duduk di atasnya. Sehun berusaha mengatur nafas. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang dirimu itu normal, huh? Desahanmu itu, kau terdengar benar-benar bersemangat dan ingin _dibobol_!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek namun tersirat perasaan _senang _di dalamnya. Kalau saja perjanjian awal tidak batal, maka dipastikan Luhan sudah kalah.

"_Yak! _Aku itu normal! Aku sudah sering membobol wanita!" Luhan langsung bangkit untuk duduk di ranjang – menatap Sehun yang ada di sisi kiri ranjang.

"Tapi sayangnya kau itu ditakdirkan untuk _dibobol _olehku" Sehun tersenyum miring – mesum.

"Dasar maniak! Aku ini NORMAL!" Luhan mengaum karena merasa terhina. "Bahkan jika aku suka _sesama_ aku bisa menggenjot lubangmu!"

Sehun makin meledak dalam tawa. Luhan mungkin berpikir bahwa ukuran penisnya cukup untuk menjadi _seme, _tapi Sehun yakin Luhan akan benar-benar menelan ludah kalau sudah melihat penis miliknya. Ukuran Luhan hanya 8, dan Sehun 10, dalam inchi.

Luhan terlihat mengendalikan diri dari amarah – sedangkan Sehun mulai mengendalikan diri dari gelak tawa. _Tapi sayangnya libido Sehun sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi._

Berselang sekian detik, Sehun kembali mendekati ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk di ranjang. Merangkak perlahan – mendekat dengan sensual, memposisikan diri di depan Luhan. Luhan menelan ludah.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin _mencobai_ Luhan – dan membuat _pergumulan _nanti jadi lebih menantang!

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuktikan sesuatu padaku? Jika benar kau bisa menjadi seme, maka berusahalah untuk memasuki lubangku." Sehun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan. Luhan juga tidak melawan – karena dia menganggap bahwa _menempel _dengan sesama itu tidak akan membuatnya _bernafsu. _Tapi tanpa sadar darah sudah berdesir dalam tubuh Luhan. Luhan menepis adrenalin dalam dirinya dengan menetralkan nafasnya.

"**Tapi kau harus bergerak cepat sebelum aku memasuki lubangmu duluan, Luhan.." **

"A – APAAA – mmpphh"

Terlambat untuk menyesal – bibir Luhan sudah _dikerjai _habis-habisan oleh Sehun. Sehun sudah menahan _itu _sejak di geladak utama – sejak pertama kali ia melihat Luhan memimpin anak buahnya untuk melawan _The Cyclone. _

Luhan terbuai – namun masih bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya lolos dari Sehun. Belum menemukan cara untuk lari – tapi Sehun langsung melepas tautan bibir keduanya.

"Bukankah kau _seme? _ Kenapa kau hanya parsah saat _kusentuh, _huh?" Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan – lagi. "Kau memang bukan _seme, _seharusnya kau bisa _agresif _untuk membuktikan dirimu.."

Luhan tersentak. Sehun memang benar – kalau dia _mengaku sebagai seme, _mengapa dia _pasrah _dengan perlakuan Sehun?

_TIDAK! AKU INI MANLY! AKU BISA MENAKLUKKAN BAJAK LAUT INI! – _batin Luhan berteriak.

_Tapi bagaimana cara membuktikannya? – _Luhan masih bingung soal _cara yang tepat._

"Harusnya kau_ menyerangku_ sampai _lemas, _bukan diam seperti ini.. Takdirmu memang jadi uke _sih.. _Bahkan wajahmu saja sudah cantik seperti wanita" Sehun menyeringai tampan – mengejek Luhan yang emosinya sudah naik.

_Hanya karena Sehun meragukan sifat jantannya, Luhan meradang._

BRUUUGH!

Yifan sering berkata – _Luhan pasti akan bertindak bodoh saat emosinya naik. _Dan sepertinya Yifan memang terlalu _paham _dengan sifat Luhan yang satu ini. Terbukti, kini Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun hingga punggungnya menyentuh ranjang – menghujani bibir Sehun dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar penuh kemarahan.

Sedangkan Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu terkesan _senang. _Senang pada akhirnya dia bisa membuat Luhan menjadi _ganas. _Sehun hanya menerima dan sesekali membalas lumatan Luhan.

Hei, Sehun memang sengaja _memancing _Luhan, agar dirinya tak perlu repot mengikat atau menyampurkan obat perangsang. Hanya dengan _satu-dua _kalimat, Sehun bisa memprovokasi Luhan untuk _membuktikan diri. _Tapi tentu Sehun telah memperhitungkan semuanya – dan yakin bahwa penisnya yang akan masuk duluan ke _manhole _Luhan.

Sehun juga tahu dari hanya sekedar ciuman – bahwa Luhan memang bukan orang _awam _soal seks. Tapi kalau soal seks dengan sesama pria, tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu sama sekali.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah bertekad akan membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut dan kalah karena selangkangannya!

_Itu adalah tindakan bodoh Luhan, namun juga menyenangkan bagi Sehun._

"Aku yakin aku akan menelanjangimu.." Luhan berucap setelah melepas tautan bibirnya "Dan akan ku buktikan bahwa aku laki-laki sejati, bukan _uke _yang suka dimasuki penis.."

"Kalau begitu buktikanlah, " Sehun kembali memprovokasi "Namun aku yang akan membuktikan bahwa aku ditakdirkan untuk menguasai tubuhmu – menusuk lubangmu dan penisku akan menjadi candu untukmu"

Ditutup dengan Sehun yang membalikkan keadaan menjadi di atas Luhan dan _melumat Luhan _– dibalas dengan lidah Luhan yang berusaha keras menerobos rongga mulut Sehun.

.

.

.

Sedangkan keadaan di kamar lainnya sedikit banya mencekam. Tao dan Yifan sudah sampai di kamar keduanya – sudah memulai permainan sedari tadi.

Tao tidak suka basa-basi, jadi ketika permainan dimulai Tao sudah berusaha kabur dari kamar itu – diiringi edngan tarikan-tarikan kasar yang dilakukan Yifan untuk menjatuhkan Tao. Yifan _si mesum _tentu tidak membiarkan Tao kabur begitu saja 'kan? Tao ditarik paksa kea rah dinding berkali-kali – ditahan dengan kedua tangan Yifan dan juga kedua lutut Yifan yang berusaha menekan kaki Tao agar tidak kabur.

Yifan juga berusaha menggesekkan selangkangan keduanya – menghasilkan erangan kecil dari bibir Tao. Tapi Tao yang gesit terus meronta dan bergerak mendekati pintu. Yifan tentu tidak membiarkan Tao kabur..

_BRAAKK!_

Suara dentuman kayu terdengar setelah punggung Tao bertabrakan dengan dinding kayu. Kedua tangan Tao sialnya sudah digenggam oleh tangan kiri Yifan, membuat Tao tak bisa bergerak bebas. Yifan dalam sepersekian detik langsung mengambil sebuah botol kaca kecil di saku kanannya – membuka tutupnya dengan satu tangan, dan memasukkan mulut botol itu ke dalam mulut Tao. Tangan Yifan yang lihai bisa memegang botol sembari membungkam bibir Tao yang berusaha untuk membuka sedari tadi.

"Telan.." Tao menggeleng untuk perintah Yifan – menolak cairan yang berusaha memasuki mulutnya.. "Ku bilang telan! atau aku akan menghancurkan mulutmu dengan botol kaca ini!" Yifan meninggikan suaranya – membuat Tao bergidik. Jika Yifan benar-benar memecahkan botol kaca ini di wajahnya, maka ketampanannya akan digantikan oleh luka-luka dan berakhir dengan dua kata untuk wajahnya – _buruk rupa._

Yifan kembali menyeringai setelah mendengar suara tegukan – Tao benar-benar menelannya! Tao bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang _apa yang dia minum _tapi dengan mudahnya meneguk cairan itu!

_Sial _bagi Tao, saat tetes terakhir cairan itu diminumnya, Yifan sudah melumat bibirnya begitu saja. Tao memang lengah dan sedikit panik dalam sekian detik karena cairan aneh yang lolos menuju kerongkongannya dan tangannya yang terbelenggu oleh telapak tangan Yifan – kesempatan itu digunakan Yifan dengan sangat baik dengan mencicipi bibir _curvy _yang sudah sangat menggodanya sejak tadi.

Yifan juga merasakan cairan aneh itu sedikit saat _menjelajahi _mulut Tao – meskipun yang dirasakannya itu tidak sebanyak Tao. Yifan tahu efek cairan itu – agak licik namun inilah yang bisa dilakukan Yifan untuk memenangkan ini semua dan membawa Luhan, Kai serta anak buah mereka untuk kabur dari _The Cyclone. _Ciuman dalam ini adalah cara Yifan untuk menunggu _reaksi hebat _dari cairan itu – reaksi dalam tubuh Tao.

Yifan langsung melepas tautan bibir setelah beberapa menit – melihat Tao yang sudah kehabisan nafas sejak beberapa detik sebelumnya. Yifan langsung melangkah cepat ke arah pintu dan bersandar pada pintu – melipat tangan seolah menjaga pintu itu agar Tao tak bisa kabur.

Sedangkan Tao sudah merasakan pusing di kepalanya – kepalanya terasa berputar dan tubuhnya terasa panas! Ditambah dengan efek kehabisan nafas – membuat Tao perlahan terduduk di lantai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Nghh.. hh"

Yifan tersenyum setelah mendengar suara indah Tao. Wajah Tao sudah memerah – seperti menahan sesuatu. Tao bahkan mulai menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri – mulai kehilangan kendali. Ditambah dengan gerakan menarik kerah bajunya sendiri – seolah mengundang Yifan yang ada di depan pintu untuk segera _melucuti _semua yang menempel pada tubuh Tao.

"Sudah bereaksi rupanya.." Yifan berucap dengan suara yang cukup untuk membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan.

"Kau.. hh.. brengsek!" Tao merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Hampir semua yang dia ucapkan memiliki imbuhan '_hh' _ yang membuat suaranya terkesan _mengundang. _Tao tahu sekarang apa yang ia minum.

"Aku memang brengsek, " Yifan menyeringai dan bersandar dengan nyaman di pintu "Dan aku yakin kau akan _jatuh _untuk orang brengsek sepertiku"

Tao tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya – berusaha menahan _sesuatu _dalam dirinya. Tao mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kau _butuh _sesuatu, panda..?" Di dalam pendengaran Tao, Yifan berucap dengan nada rendah dan _ehm – _seksi.

Tao makin merasa gila! Penisnya sudah terasa tegang – dan _hole _nya terasa berkedut. Tao belum pernah merasakan yang namanya _having fun _lewat seks. Namun entah kenapa Tao sangat ingin merasakannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba di pikiran Tao muncul adegan yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu. Saat itu dia tanpa sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang menusuk lubang Baekhyun. Tao merekam dengan jelas erangan dan wajah _keenakan _dari seorang Byun Baekhyun – dan entah mengapa Tao benar-benar ingin merasakan rasa _enak _yang melanda Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu!

Tanpa sadar Tao memeluk tubuhnya sendiri – berusaha meredam gejolak itu, walau itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kau masih gengsi, huh? Aku bisa menggenjot lubangmu yang sedang berkedut itu.. Kemarilah, panda cantik.." 

Tao masih belum beranjak. Akal sehatnya masih menyuruhnya untuk bertahan – namun nafsunya malah semakin _meraung-raung _karena kata-kata kotor dari seorang pria seksi yang ada beberapa meter di depannya.

BRUGHH!

Tao berusaha berdiri, namun gagal – menghasilkan suara debaman kecil karena tubuhnya yang lemah tak sanggup untuk berniat untuk berdiri dan kembali melawan Yifan – tapi hasilnya _nihil. _Tubuhnya makin tak bisa berkompromi dengan rasa _panas – _membuat Tao tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata yang benar-benar mampu membuat ereksi Yifan makin keras.

"Ngh.. Bantu aku-hh.. Aku butuhh.." Tao benar-benar sudah gila! Meminta Yifan untuk menyelesaikan _masalah _yang membuatnya _kepanasan._ Tao bahkan sudah melupakan keinginannya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini – karena _keinginan lain _yang membuat celananya menjadi sesak!

Tapi Yifan sedikit banyak ingin bermain-main – dan juga menggoda Tao.

"Kau butuh apa, cantik? Ucapkan dengan jelas!" Yifan makin bersemangat setelah melihat bibir Tao yang sedikit membuka – sangat terlihat bahwa Tao sudah menahan _hasrat _yang sudah membakar tubuhnya.

"Kau..ahh~ Jebaaal-hh" Tao mulai menarik-narik bajunya lagi karena panas yang mulai merambat dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau membutuhkanku..? Cari sendiri kebutuhanmu.."

Perkataan Yifan yang sebenarnya sebuah perintah terdengar seperti _undangan _bagi Tao. Tao yang sudah lemas memilih untuk merangkak perlahan kea rah Yifan yang masih berdiri dengan nyaman. Tao berusaha sekuat tenaga – karena tubuhnya yang lemas sangat menyulitkannya. Tapi Tao sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya – dia memilih bersusah payah merangkak untuk _mencari kebutuhannya._

Sedangkan Yifan yang melihat Tao merangkak merasa bahwa Tao sedang menggoda dirinya. Dengan bokong yang bergerak seksi – bibir yang terbuka sensual – rambut yang acak-acakan - dan baju yang berantakan – tampilan Tao sekarang benar-benar berhasil menggoda Yifan.

Yifan meraih gagang pintu yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Yifan memutar gagang pintu dan _sengaja _membuka pintu - lalu melangkah ke arah Tao yang masih susah-payah merangkak dengan suara nafas yang putus-putus.

Yifan memang membuka pintu – seperti membuka neraka bagi dirinya sendiri jika Tao melangkah dan lari keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun sayangnya Yifan tahu bahwa dirinya akan masuk ke _surga dunia, _bukan ke _neraka_.

Kini Yifan sudah berdiri tepat di depan Tao – menarik Tao agar berlutut di depannya. Tao langsung berhadapan dengan tonjolan menarik di selangkangan Yifan.

"Aku sudah membuka pintu itu.." Yifan menarik dagu Tao dan membuat mata keduanya bertemu. "Kau bisa memilih – penisku atau pintu itu.."

Sedangkan Tao yang diberi penawaran seperti itu kembali menurunkan kepalanya – dan kembali disuguhi tonjolan milik Yifan yang masih tertutup celana. Tonjolan itu cukup besar dan membuat pikiran Tao makin melayang. Akal sehat Tao sudah melayang jauh – terbukti dengan tangannya yang tanpa sadar menyentuh tonjolan milik Yifan. Hanya meraba sekali saja – membuat Tao langsung kehilangan kendali. Sadar-tidak-sadar, Tao sudah berusaha melepas ikat pinggang Yifan dengan terburu.

"Sabar sayang.." Yifan mengelus kepala Tao dengan lembut "Jadi kau memilih penisku bukan?" Yifan berusaha memastikan.

Tanpa menjawab – kini Tao sudah berhasil mengeluarkan _tonjolan _yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Tao langsung memegang penis Yifan yang sudah setengah ereksi itu.

"Hei pirang brengsek, penismu besar sekali-hh.." Tao meremasnya sedikit – karena kagum dengan ukurannya. "Aku jadi menginginkan ini kan, mmhh~ Kau licik" Fantasi Tao makin tak terkendali – terbayang sudah _lubangnya _yang akan digenjot habis-habisan oleh penis dari seorang brengsek seperti Yifan. Tanpa komando, Tao langsung menjilati penis Yifan yang sudah membuatnya melepas kesempatan besar untuk kabur.

"Sshh.. Kau harus menjilatinya dengan baik karena kita tidak punya pelumas, kau mengerti?"

Tao terus menjilat penis Yifan dari pangkal ke ujung – terus begitu selama beberapa menit. Tao juga mulai bermain lidah di ujung penis Yifan dan membuatnya basah karena _saliva_ – Tao makin merasa ini menyenangkan! Tao tidak peduli lagi dengan yang lainnya! Asalkan rasa _asing _ini terpuaskan, maka dia tak peduli apakah _the Cyclone _menang atau kalah!

Yifan yang merasakan _servis _dari Tao menggeram pelan. Yifan tahu bahwa Tao masih awam soal seks, tapi entah mengapa wajah Tao yang sekarang terlihat seperti kucing kelaparan dan sangat menggoda. Apalagi kini Tao sudah membebaskan penis miliknya sendiri dan mulai mengocoknya seirama dengan jilatan lidahnya. Yifan sudah benar-benar ereksi karena pemandangan erotis dan merasakan nikmat dari _blowjob _amatir Tao.

"Tadi kau benar-benar liar, sekarang kau jadi penurut.." Yifan masih mengelus rambut Tao. "Tak kusangka obat perangsang yang kami jual memang sangat ampuh, apalagi kau meminum semuanya.." lalu menyibak poni rambut Tao dengan lembut.

Memang obat perangsang itu sangat ampuh. Saat pelayaran mereka, Luhan bahkan menjualnya dengan harga 40 keping perak untuk satu botol kecil. Sangat mahal, namun banyak diminati oleh kalangan atas. Membuat Yifan diam-diam menginginkannya – lalu mengambil satu botol tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

_Setelah ini Luhan harusnya tidak akan marah karena Yifan mencuri barang dagangannya, namun harus berterimakasih pada Yifan karena dirinya akan membuat bajak laut ini tak bisa berjalan lagi._

"Ummhhh – ahmmm" Tao menjawab dengan gumaman yang tercampur dengan desahan – karena kenakalannya untuk meremas-remas penisnya sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu – Tao juga merasa makin terangsang hanya karena menjilat penis besar yang ada di mulutnya.

Yifan makin merasa gila – sensasi yang diberikan Tao benar-benar berbeda. Yifan menjadi tidak sabaran – jadi _sangat ingin _untuk membuat Tao terkapar dengan kejantanannya. Tao itu terkesan polos, namun seksi dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kulum dia sayang, jangan hanya dijilat saja.." Yifan akhirnya menjambak rambut Tao dan langsung menghujamkan penisnya ke mulut Tao – sungguh Yifan sudah tak memiliki kesabaran lagi untuk _bermain-main_ hanya dengan lidah Tao.

"Nghh..Nghh.. Ummh" Tao menunjukkan wajah kesakitan – membuat Yifan semakin merasa bahwa Tao itu seksi. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Ini pertama kalinya Yifan sangat bersemangat saat menghujam mulut seseorang dengan penisnya. Merasa ingin menenggelamkan seluruh penisnya yang besar ke mulut Tao – yang pastinya tidak mungkin karena penisnya yang kelewat besar. Tao yang diperlakukan seperti itu berusaha mendorong Yifan menjauh walau lubangnya terasa makin berkedut karena membayangkan penis yang menghujam mulutnya ini berpindah ke _bawah._

Tao berhasil mendorong Yifan menjauh dan mulai menetralkan nafasnya setelah _hujaman-hujaman _bernafsu dari Yifan. Tao ingin mengucapkan sesuatu – Yifan mengerti itu dan menunggu Tao untuk menormalkan pernafasannya.

"Kumohon.." Tao masih menetralkan nafasnya, mendongak menatap Yifan "Penisku juga butuh, nghh" Tao belum berhenti meremas penisnya sendiri. "Puaskan aku.. enghh.."

Yifan sudah gelap mata. Hanya dengan mata sayu menggoda – mulut terbuka yang seksi – dan juga kenakalan Tao yang menservis diri sendiri – membuat Yifan langsung menggendong tubuh Tao tergesa dan merebahkannya di ranjang. Yifan bergerak kesetanan saat melucuti pakaian Tao dan pakaiannya sendiri hingga tubuh keduanya menjadi _polos_. Terkesan buru-buru karena kesabaran Yifan yang sudah habis menghadapi godaan dari Tao yang belum sepenuhnya rebah karena masih bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan _menelanjangi – _Yifan mulai menghujani kulit mulus Tao dengan beberapa _hickey. _Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelus tonjolan mungil milik Tao dan tangan kirinya langsung _mengerjai_ lubang berkerutmilik Tao. Yifan langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya – mengaduk-aduk lubang Tao yang seolah menyedot jarinya. Yifan sudah membayangkan nikmatnya memasuki lubang _virgin _yang sedang _dikerjai _olehnya.

"Nyaaaah~ aah.. Nghh~"

Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa menggeliat saking nikmatnya. Reaksi tubuhnya berlebihan karena _cairan _yang di minumnya tadi. Tao makin _merem melek_ setelah Yifan menemukan pusat gairahnya. Semakin menggila - Tao menggeliat resah karena _rasa asing menyenangkan _yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit di lubangnya tergantikan oleh rangsangan nikmat yang diberikan Yifan. Semakin Tao _melambung tinggi _karena _kenikmatan, _Tao semakin merasa puncaknya makin dekat.

"Aaah Aku hampir – nghh.." Tao hampir klimaks, dan Yifan tahu itu. Yifan mempercepat gerakannya di penis dan lubang milik Tao.

"AAHH! NGAAAHH~ Ooohh…" Tao meledak dalam gairah dengan godaan di penis dan lubangnya. Matanya terpejam karena nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tao merasakan _euphoria _seks untuk pertama kalinya. Klimaks yang dialami terasa seperti anti-depresan yang lebih ampun dari _opium. _

Tao yang sudah terkulai lemas berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan, dan saat membuka mata, Tao terkejut karena melihat pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka. Yifan yang menyadari arah pandang Tao menoleh kea rah yang sama – dan Yifan semakin menyeringai mesum, mendapat ide agar _kegiatan _ini menjadi semakin gila!

"Kau terkejut karena pintunya terbuka?" Yifan memulai percakapan. "Aku sengaja membukanya – kau harus merasakan sensasi saat _nge-seks _dengan pintu terbuka, akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Kumohon tutup pintu – ngghh…" Tao masih dalam _euphoria _klimaks. "Bagaimana jika ada yang.. mmhh – melihat.."

"Aku tidak peduli.." Yifan mulai menekuk kaki Tao ke utara tubuhnya – menampakkan lubang kemerahan yang sudah siap untuk dimasuki. "Aku masuk.."

Tao membelalakkan matanya – merasakan benda tumpul yang berusaha menerobos lubang sempitnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, dan.. "AAAAAHHH! AAHH"

Naas bagi Tao, Yifan tidak mau menutup pintu. Yifan hanya ingin menusuk lubangnya yang sedari tadi sudah meraung untuk diisi. Yifan memang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya – dan mulai bergerak kesetanan – menusuk lubang sempit yang Tao benar-benar nikmat.

_Yifan memang maniak – jadi dipergoki sedang memperkosa pun tidak masalah baginya.._

Sedangkan adrenalin Tao makin berpacu tak terkendali – semakin bernafsu namun di iringi rasa cemas yang menyenangkan – _cemas _karena kegiatan _menyenangkan _ini kemungkinan besar bisa ditonton oleh orang lain yang melewati pintu terbuka itu.

Pada akhirnya Tao hanya pasrah setelah merasakan sakit yang sudah tenggelam oleh rasa nikmat bertubi-tubi. Masih ada 23 jam lagi untuk kabur – tak masalah jika dirinya _bermain _dengan _si pirang seksi _untuk waktu yang _sebentar_.

_Sebentar…? Sayangnya Yifan memiliki ukuran berbeda untuk kata 'sebentar' itu, Tao.._

.

.

.

.

Jika ada _kekacauan _di ruangan Sehun-Luhan dan Yifan-Tao, maka di ruangan Jongin-Kyungsoo suasananya jauh berbeda. Kyungsoo masih harus berusaha keras – karena Jongin menolak _secara halus._

_Kyungsoo merasakannya. Jongin jadi berbeda. Jongin menjadi lebih.. lembut?_

Kyungsoo sedikit banyak memang merasakan semuanya. Jongin memang berbeda. Perlakuan Jongin terhadap dirinya _sangat berbeda. _Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin berusaha untuk _menahan _seluruh sifat buruk yang ada – mengenggelamkannya dengan_ kelembutan_.

_Ya, Jongin sedari awal memang berusaha keras untuk tak menghancurkan segalanya – dalam diri Kyungsoo._

"Kau sudah memiliki aku sebagai adik, benar bukan _hyung_?" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo unuk menatapnya – memasang senyuman penuh kepalsuan – lalu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang masih basah dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengerang - teriris dalam hati karena Jongin kembali menekankan pertalian darah mereka. Kyungsoo kembali terisak lemah – lalu tanpa sadar tubuhnya sudah turun dari pangkuan Jongin dengan perlahan karena Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mencari kunci kamar yang kau lempar tadi _hyung, _aku harus menengok kondisi teman-temanku sekarang.." Jongin turun dari ranjang dan mulai mencari kunci yang terlempar – berpikir kunci itu terlempar di salah satu sudut ruangan ini.

"Jongin.. Berhenti.."

Jongin tak menggubris omongan Kyungsoo dan tetap mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari kunci kamar. Jongin tak mau lagi menjadi _monster _yang akan menghancurkan kakaknya sendiri. _Tidak, _Jongin sudah cukup merasakan penyesalan – dan takkan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Menghancurkan Kyungsoo dengan _sisi gelap _dalam dirinya.

Jongin berterimakasih pada Luhan karena menerimanya untuk berlayar bersama – dan bisa menunjukkan sisi _monster _dalam dirinya dengan pertarungan. Sasarannya bukan lagi Kyungsoo – namun musuh-musuh Luhan yang sangat banyak – karena Luhan termasuk pedagang terkenal dan juga disegani.

_Selama tiga tahun ia bersama Luhan – Jongin tak pernah lagi melukai Kyungsoo. Dan selamanya Jongin tak ingin lagi melukai Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya yang kabur karena air mata pada Jongin. _Selalu tertolak – _perasaan yang terus membelenggu Kyungsoo dan menusuknya hingga terasa perih. Bahkan orang yang paling dicintai olehnya pun menolak kehadirannya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya – menahan isakan.

"Hyung, aku sudah menemukannya.." Jongin menunjukkan kunci dengan warna perak di tangannya. Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin melangkah ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari kamar.

Kunci sudah tergantung – Jongin tinggal memutar kunci itu dan membuka pintu. Kyungsoo sungguh tak menginginkan kunci itu berputar dan melepaskan Jongin dari kamar ini. Tanpa komando Kyungsoo melangkah turun dari ranjang dengan tergesa.

BUGH!

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin. Jongin terkejut, namun keterkejutannya bertambah saat kepalan tangan melayang di pipinya. Kyungsoo memukul Jongin hingga tersungkur ke lantai – membuat Jongin mengerti alasan mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu pemimpin bajak laut. Kyungsoo sekarang _cukup kuat _untuk bertarung. Dari kekuatan pukulan terakhir ini menyadarkan Jongin – _Kyungsoo tidak lemah seperti dulu_.

"KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK KIM JONGIN!" Kyungsoo meluapkan semuanya – kesedihan dan amarah secara bersamaan.

Jongin yang tersungkur memilih diam. Kakaknya sudah berubah menjadi seorang yang _tempramental _pula – pengaruh dari bergabungnya dia di _The Cyclone_.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo memang marah – Jongin lebih memilih teman-teman _sialannya _itu daripada dirinya. Kyungsoo sudah _kacau _karena Jongin – dan kini makin dikacaukan dengan semua penolakan Jongin. Bahkan Jongin tidak menatap matanya – membuatnya makin merasa _tertolak. _

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yifan dan Luhan.. Aku ingin bertemu mereka, _hyung.._" Jongin mengatakannya – kekhawatirannya terhadap Yifan ataupun Luhan yang kini belum jelas nasibnya. Jongin baru saja mengatakan semuanya – semua api yang akan membakar Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo memang _terbakar, _karena _Jongin menganggap kedua temannya lebih penting daripada dirinya._

"JIKA KAU KELUAR AKU AKAN MENYURUH SEHUN MEMBUNUH SEMUA TEMANMU!" Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata ancaman dengan teriakan – membuat Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"_Hyung – _Aku tak bisa meninggalkan – _"_

"TETAP DISINI ATAU SEMUA TEMANMU TERBUNUH!"

"HYUNG! AKU HARUS PERGI!" Jongin berteriak – mengungkapkan semua ketakutan tentang nasib Yifan, Luhan, dan semua anak buah.

"Kau berteriak padaku..?" Suara Kyungsoo menjadi lebih pelan "..Hanya karena dua temanmu itu?" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Jongin lebih memilih kedua temannya dibanding dirinya.

_Dahulu Kyungsoo berjanji, akan mengembalikan Jongin dengan __**cara apapun. **__Apapun itu – termasuk melukai diri sendiri. Sekarang mungkin adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan janjinya itu._

Kyungsoo kembali terisak. _Jongin tak boleh pergi lagi._

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati pintu – dan mulai memegang kunci pintu yang telah tergantung di sana.

"_Hyung.. _Kau mau apa..?" Jongin bertanya – karena tak terbayang apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo nantinya.

"Tentu saja keluar dan menyuruh Sehun membunuh teman-temanmu!"

Dalam sepersekian detik Jongin berdiri, berlari dan membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo melepas kunci pintu dari genggamannya dengan kasar.

BRAAAKK!

Kini punggung Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan pintu di belakangnya – matanya menatap mata Jongin yang sudah berkilat karena…_ kemarahan_. Tubuhnya terkurung oleh kedua tangan Jongin di sisi kepalanya. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan diri lebih jauh lagi – Kyungsoo sudah membangitkan kemarahan dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin marah, maka Jongin akan menghancurkan segalanya.

_Kyungsoo ingat dahulu dirinya takkan pernah berani melawan Jongin dan membuatnya marah – karena Jongin akan berubah menjadi sosok yang paling kejam untuk melampiaskan amarahnya_

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI _HYUNG! _KAU MAU KEMANA?" Jongin menggeram – suaranya terdengar rendah dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya melemah – suara ini adalah suara yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu. _Terasa dingin dan mengerikan. _

Kyungsoo sekarang meronta – minta dilepaskan. Jongin akhirnya mengalihkan tangannya untuk menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo – menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang meminta kebebasan.

"LEPAS! JONGIN! LEPAS!" Kyungsoo makin meronta – tubuhnya bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Kyungsoo ketakutan. Takut pada Jongin yang masih tidak berubah – masih memiliki sisi gelap yang membuat rasa trauma itu menguar. Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan diri dan menyuruh Sehun membunuh teman-teman Jongin – rencana itu masih tidak berubah.

"AKU AKAN KE GELADAK UTAMA DAN MENYURUH SEHUN MEMBUNUH SEMUA TEMANMU!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan lancar – walaupun tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Jongin memang tidak berubah – masih memiliki _sisi gelap _yang tak diketahui siapapun sebelumnya.

"_HYUNG!"_ Jongin masih berusaha bernafas dalam emosi yang makin membakar dirinya. Jongin sungguh berusaha untuk tidak _menghancurkan _orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Dia tak mau Yifan ataupun Luhan terluka – namun Kyungsoo juga tak ingin ia sakiti. Namun Kyungsoo menolak kehadirannya lagi. Membuat _kekacauan _di dalam dirinya dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA, MEMBUATMU TAK BERPIKIR TENTANG APAPUN KECUALI AKU! LEPAAAS! JONGIN - MMPPHH"

Jongin sudah hilang kendali tepat saat Kyungsoo berteriak dan _menolak _kehadirannya. Jongin terus saja melumat bibir Kyungsoo – membakar setiap jengkal akal sehat dan menggantinya dengan _sisi gelap _yang tak pernah lagi ia lampiaskan pada Kyungsoo. Mereka akhirnya saling memagut dalah kemarahan dan nafsu yang perlahan mulai bangkit. Tautan itu terlepas saat Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri karena nafas yang telah menipis.

_Jongin sudah melupakan semua janjinya, janji untuk tidak melukai Kyungsoo._

_Semuanya kembali ke titik awal – titik dimana Jongin tetap menjadi monster bagi Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Semua pelarian Jongin selama ini menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan._

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau takkan membunuh siapapun, _hyung.._" Jongin menggeram pelan dan mengendus leher Kyungsoo. "Kau menginginkan aku kembali kan?"

"Ngghh.." Kyungsoo membalas dengan desahan saat Jongin mengulum telinganya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sekarang Jongin memang sudah _hilang kendali._

"Kau akan menyesal karena menyuruhku untuk kembali, _Hyung_.."

Tiba-tiba Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya ke lantai kayu dengan sangat kasar. Jongin melepas ikat pinggang yang ia pakai, dan..

CTAAAAARR!

CTAAAR!

"ARRGGHH!"

"Kau memang butuh sedikit pembelajaran, Kyungsoo…"

CTAAAAR!

Kyungsoo makin terbelalak – sembari menahan rasa sakit. Jongin kembali memanggilnya **Kyungsoo, **bukan lagi _Hyung._ Kyungsoo tahu arti dari panggilan itu. _Jongin memang benar-benar hilang kendali._

Sudah ada tiga kali cambukan yang melayang – Jongin kembali ke sisi gelapnya.

"**Sekarang lepas bajumu, **_**Kyungsoo.. **_**Aku akan kembali padamu dengan cara yang biasa kita lakukan dahulu.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**Ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk Yeun eonnie a.k.a Odult Maniac yang nagih ke aku sampai berbusa .**

_Hai semuanya :v maafkan aku yang ga bisa update beberapa minggu ini – karena kesibukanku yang banyak banget -_-_

_Tapi semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua, dan mulai menjawab rasa penasaran kalian._

_Untuk chanbaek, konflik mereka akan muncul di chapter depan, karena ada something diantara mereka. =]_

_**Okay, See You and thanks to :**_

**sonndy | Baby Tao Lovers | Mekkyyy |narahunhan1027 | oh chaca | .568 | SehunGotik |sycarp | havydiz | HunOhBoo | RyeoCloudsomnia | XikaNish | Flywithbaek |inzy | HLove | lolamoet | ShinJiWoo920202 | Manticore LaxyTao | GuestGuestGuest |rili kim | F | JonginDO | rikha-chan | ReTao | Roxanne Jung | oldurin20 | EXO88 |Vermilion Prussian | luludeer2009 |princess jewel shiny | Guest |hanhyewon357 | lisnana1 | PlayerJEJ | Re-Panda68 | Guest | Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi | ceekuchiki | taoxxxtao | alfi.95 | A Y P | ohmydeer | misharutherford | egatoti | One | niesha sha |odultLu | ia | windeerlu | ohxoho | noarin |Guest | winter park chanChan | kimyori95 | Jung Eunhee | karina | .58 | sehunhan | .96 |Byun Byun | Eclaire Oh | farfaridah16 | ummuattaanny | ang always | guest 88 | SehunHan04 | Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N | Harumi Shiba0068 | Cupide | OrangKece | cooly224 | Odult Maniac | rizkyamel63 | Albino's Deer | viiyoung**


End file.
